


Dean Gets His Happy Ending

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby, Alpha Castiel, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beta Gabriel, Bonding, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fear, First Meetings, Isolation, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, My first alpha/omega fic, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Pack Family, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, True Love, True Mates, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So don't shoot me, this is my first Alpha/Omega fic.  I absolutely love them, but there are so few really good ones, so I decided to try my hand at writing one.  I can only hope it's worthy!</p><p>The Winchester household was a relatively happy one.  John, a strong, dominant Alpha had dreams for his sons, and it was with a firm belief that Dean and Sam would both be Alphas too.  He was proud of Dean right up until he presented as an Omega.  After that John became a different person, forcing his son onto suppressants, keeping him in the house, controlling every aspect of his life, and taking a once confident, proud young man and turning him into a sad, shadow of his former self.  When John dies suddenly Dean is forced to rely on his brother Sam to keep himself, hoping Sam will be a better man than their father.  But Sam treats him barely better than their father had, and Dean's thoughts often turn dark.  </p><p>One night Sam invites an old friend from college to dinner, and it turns Dean's world completely upside down.  For the first time since he presented, he finds himself hoping for something better, and finds himself falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> I know some things in this might bother people. There is mentioning of depression, suicidal thoughts, lonliness, and hopelessness. If this bothers you, then you may not want to read this. There are no actual suicidal attempts though, nor does anyone get hurt.
> 
> That being said, I am a huge fan of Destiel Alpha/Omega stories but in particular I like the ones where Dean is an Omega. I'm not sure why, but I just feel like he'd be a fabulous Omega, and Castiel would be an amazingly sensitive Alpha, so that is the direction I went with this. While this is clearly a Destiel fic, I added in some Sabriel too. I like the way I portrayed Gabriel, and eventually Sam once he comes down off his high horse. Let me know what you all think. Leave a comment and a kudos. Fingers crossed this goes over well!

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1443649662.jpg)[piZap](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

In Dean’s opinion being an Omega freaking sucked. Growing up, the last thing he had expected was that he wouldn’t be an Alpha, just like his dad. In fact, John had raised him under the assumption that his older son would be one. The offspring produced between an Alpha (John), and a Beta (Mary) was almost always Alpha males and Beta females. Omegas were rare from such a pairing, and were almost never male Omegas, so it never occurred to John that his son would be anything but an Alpha. After Mary died John came to expect even more of Dean. He expected him to take care of his younger brother Sam until he too presented as an Alpha, and Dean did everything his father told him to do. John worked long hours and when he wasn’t working he was off drinking or working through his ruts. Dean cared for his little brother as expected, and worked hard to make his father proud. As he approached his eighteen birthday and his inevitably presentation, he was confident in the belief that he would not only be an Alpha, but he would be a strong, powerful one that his father would be proud of. All that went to hell when he went into his first heat instead of his first rut. That was the day his life went to hell.

John had left the boys alone for two long weeks while he was off binge drinking and working through his own rut, and the morning after Dean’s eighteenth birthday he woke up feeling sick. He never got sick so he wasn’t exactly sure what was happening. His skin was hot and he ached terribly. With a groan he forced himself up and out of his bed. On his way to the bathroom he passed his little brother in the hall and Sam froze, eyes wide.

“Dean!” Sam gasped.

Dean stopped, leaning back against the wall, feeling something wet leaking down between his legs. This was supposed to happen to an Alpha, right? His father hadn’t exactly gone over the details of the birds and the bees with him. A strange, heat coiled itself around his abdomen, shooting straight down into his dick and he shuddered.

“Dean, you’re presenting, even I can smell it!” 

Sam’s voice was barely above a whisper but what bothered Dean the most was the look of fear in his brother’s eyes. Unpresented, Sam had nowhere near the sense of smell that the adults did, but he could smell the sweet scent his brother was emitting, and the slick that was starting to leak out. All he could think about was how in danger Dean was going to be once their father found out.

“I don’t feel well.” Dean moaned. 

And he really didn’t. He was getting hotter by the minute and his skin was itching as though a million insects were scurrying about just under the surface. Sam took him by the arm as his legs began to quiver, threatening to give out, and guided him to the bathroom. As Dean sat on the closed toilet and watched, Sam started a shower and grabbed some towels for him. It irked him to no end as he watched his little brother move about the room, taking care of him. He was supposed to be the caregiver. He was supposed to be the Alpha. Sam helped him to his feet and waited for Dean to strip out of his now sweat and slick soaked clothes and get under the warm water.

“Dad’s going to freak out.” Sam said, and Dean could hear the worry and sadness in his brother’s voice.

“This has to be a mistake.” Dean groaned, though he knew full well it wasn’t.

“It’s not a mistake Dean. It’s biology. You’re an…”

Sam looked down at his feet, the discomfort painfully obvious on his face and he didn’t want his brother to see it.

“You’re an Omega.” 

Hearing that slip from his brother’s mouth brought Dean more misery and pain than he had thought possible. He knew how his father felt about Omegas. They were useless other than for breeding, and they couldn’t function in society unless they had a strong Alpha to protect them. But Dean wasn’t weak! He had never been weak! He leaned back against the shower wall, letting the water sluice down over him. It took away some of the aches, but the heat in his belly was only growing stronger. Slick was running down his thighs now in rivulets and his dick was so hard it hurt. Unable to contain it any longer, he began to cry. This was not how his life was supposed to go. Sam had slipped from the room, leaving him alone in his misery, though he was not gone long. He returned shortly with clean clothes and some kind of pad he had rigged so Dean’s clothes would not be ruined.

“This is your first heat Dean, so it’s going to be a pretty long and intense one. They told us in school that if an Omega doesn’t mate during their first heat, they can die. We need to find an Alpha that can mate with you at least once. It’s too risky to just try to get through it without that.” 

Sam was talking as he helped Dean get dressed. With a sinking feeling Dean realized that Sam’s protective nature was taking over, and he was doing everything he could to protect Dean. If he wasn’t the Alpha, that meant Sam was. It just made him cry harder. Sam helped him back into his bedroom and actually tucked him in. Dean didn’t protest. He felt as though his life was coming to an end and there was nothing left to live for. The urge to mate was already becoming overwhelming and he was writhing in the bed. Sam told him to try and rest and he would see what he could do for him before escaping the room. Dean was glad, the last thing he wanted was for his fourteen year old brother to see him as a writhing, horny mess. Sam was an amazing brother, discreet and quick. He found an unmated Alpha willing to help, and brought him back to the house that evening. When they walked into the bedroom Dean was on his stomach whining and essentially humping his mattress.

“He needs this, but so help me God, if you try to claim him or knot him, I’ll kill you myself.” Sam warned the man.

“Geez kid, I won’t.” The man replied.

“Please…” Dean moaned.

He hated that he needed this. He hated that he wanted this. He felt incredibly weak and vulnerable. The door closed, marking his brother’s exit from the room, and then Dean was alone with this stranger.

“First heat? I’m going to make you feel so good…” 

The man had climbed onto the bed and had pulled Dean up so that his back was pressed to the man’s chest. Hands began exploring, and it sent electric thrills through Dean’s entire body. He both loved and despised being touched in such a way. Soon the man had him undressed and on all fours. Dean heard the sound of something rubbery snapping and realized the man was putting on a condom. Thank God for small miracles. The last thing he wanted was to get pregnant by some random Alpha that had no intentions of sticking around to help him raise pups.

The sex was incredibly but it barely sated Dean. Within an hour he was moaning and begging for it again, but the man was gone, and all he could do was suffer alone. He had only needed the first mating, even if it didn’t take (hence the reason for the condom, he didn’t want it to take!), and now he had the next four to seven days to suffer alone. Painful as it was, he was ok with that.

John returned home four days into Dean’s heat cycle, freezing the moment he crossed the threshold and entered the house. He could smell the pheromones that permeated the entire house and he let out a low, guttural growl. Sam met him at the door.

“Dad, calm down.” Sam begged.

John pushed his son aside, lifting his nose to sniff the air. At first he thought his son had brought an Omega home but with a growing sense of dread he realized that wasn’t the case. Dean was the Omega.

“How long? When did this start?” He demanded.

“Four days ago. Right after his birthday.” Sam replied, eyes riveted to the floor.

“And did he mate? He must have or he’d be dead by now. What, did he wander out to some bar and pick up some asshole?”

Sam’s head shot up.

“No! I mean, yes he mated, but I found someone and brought them to him. I didn’t let him leave the house. Besides, he can barely walk right now. But I didn’t let the guy knot him or claim him.”

Sam felt an overwhelming need to protect his brother. It was confusing but it felt right. Dean needed to be protected. He looked up at his dad, seeing the mixture of emotions that flitted across his face. Either John could be a complete ass and send Dean away to one of the dozens of Omega breeding farms that existed, or he could step up and be a decent father for once. To Sam’s relief he chose to step up. The Alpha’s need to protect his own was too strong to ignore.

“You did good son. We’ll keep him up there until it’s over, and then I’ll get him to the clinic to get on suppressants. He’s not going to have any sort of decent life if people realize he’s an unmated Omega.”

Sam nodded.

“I’ll take care of him when you’re not here.” He promised.

John looked at his younger son. Even at fourteen the boy was already eye to eye with him, and he was still growing. Why hadn’t he seen it before? Sam was going to be the Alpha. It had never been Dean at all. With a heavy sigh he went to the fridge to grab a beer, taking it to the living room with him. He collapsed onto the worn out sofa and opened it. Sam followed him, sitting on the chair in the corner.

“He’s ok though?” John asked.

“As ok as an Omega can be during their first heat. He’s miserable.” Sam replied.

John nodded. No doubt that Dean was, both physically and mentally. He felt another surge of protectiveness towards his older son. 

“Are you disappointed?” Sam asked.

John didn’t answer right away. It wasn’t that he was, exactly. This was biology and you couldn’t fight nature. Dean was so much like his mother, in personality and in looks. He should have seen this coming.

“No, I’m not disappointed. I’m still in shock. But we need to do everything we can to keep your brother safe. Make me a promise Sam. When I’m gone, if your brother hasn’t found an Alpha to claim him, promise me you’ll take care of him and protect him.”

He looked over at his son, seeing the boy nodding enthusiastically.

“I’ll protect him with my life.” Sam promised.

And John believed his son would do exactly that.


	2. Sam Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After John disappears Dean is left home alone. His suppressants are wearing off and he is no longer safe in his home. Reluctantly he calls his brother Sam who is away at school in California. Sam rushes home to keep the promise he had made long ago to their father, that he would protect Dean. But will be be a better Alpha than their father or will history repeat itself?

As expected, Sam presented three and a half years later as an Alpha. John was proud, clapping his son on the shoulder and offering him his first beer. All Dean could do was stand back and watch his father take all of the pride he’d poured for so many years into him and shift it over to Sam. Sam became the Winchester legacy, and Dean became the son he would marry off as soon as possible. Of course peace in the Winchester household didn’t last long. The fighting started when Sam announced that he wanted to go to college. John wanted him to stay home and work down at the garage with him, though working on cars was never something Sam had ever enjoyed. No, that was Dean that enjoyed working with his hands, though John grumbled and fought when Dean asked to be allowed to work there. Then Sam was accepted to Stanford. 

Though he was reluctant to go and leave his brother behind, he did leave, and John was angry about it. It caused a rift between them that Dean was unable to sooth. Left alone with his only his father to watch over him, Dean felt his father’s wrath more than ever. He began to feel like nothing but a burden. He rejected every suitor that came calling. He didn’t want to be claimed. Any Alpha with a nose strong enough to see through the suppressants he took and realize that he was an Omega was quickly sent packing. They all smelled wrong and were rude. A friend of his dad’s came by with a typical domineering, self-righteous attitude and tried to threaten and coerce Dean into submission. Dean may have been an Omega but he’d been raised by an Alpha to be an Alpha, and submission was just not his cup of tea. This caused numerous fights between himself and his dad, and their own relationship became strained. 

One night, shortly after Dean’s twenty sixth birthday his dad announced he was heading out to a bar for a couple of drinks.

“You’ll be alright here alone for a few hours, right?” John asked his son.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m not helpless, you know. I was raised by the best.” Dean replied, grinning.

John offered a tentative smile of his own. 

“I know. I just worry about you.”

“I’ll be fine. Go and enjoy yourself.”

Dean walked his dad to the door and watched him descend the stairs, heading to the Impala. Once his dad drove off he closed the door and locked it. It wasn’t often that John left and Dean was alone, and he was basking in the silence and solitude that now filled the small house. As he settled down onto the sofa to watch a movie he was confident that his dad would be home in a few short hours. John never stayed away longer than four hours at a time outside of a work shift, not since Dean’s first heat. How could he possibly have known that he would never see his father alive again?

Two weeks had passed. Alphas had come sniffing around, attracted by the absence of John’s car, and then by Dean’s scent, but he had effectively chased them all off. They weren’t going to stop coming though. His suppressants were wearing off and his scent was growing stronger. He couldn’t fight them off forever so with a heavy heart he picked up the phone to call his brother.

“Dean! How are you man? Everything ok?” Sam asked the moment the line connected.

“Uh, not exactly Sam. Dad went out for a few drinks a while back, and he hasn’t come home.” Dean replied.

“What? How long ago?” 

Dean could hear the change in his brother’s tone, turning from friendly brother to protective Alpha in the blink of an eye.

“Two weeks.” He replied.

“Two weeks?! You’ve been alone for two weeks? Why didn’t you call me sooner?” Sam demanded.

There was anger in his voice and Dean recoiled at the sound of it. He fought the urge to submit and try to placate his brother.

“Because I can handle my own shit Sammy. I’m not some weak, defenseless Omega, so stop treating me like one!” 

Wrong answer. Sam growled, low and deep, and this time Dean did submit. He couldn’t fight it.

“I’m sorry Sammy, I should have called you sooner. I’m really ok though. No one has gotten in.”

“What do you mean? Alphas are trying to get in the house?! Are you using your suppressants at all?”

“Yes, but they’re wearing off, and I can’t exactly get to the clinic.” Dean replied, annoyed with himself for the millionth time since he’d first presented.

“I’m hopping on the first plane home. I’ll be there in a few hours. You sit tight and do not open that door for anyone, do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Dean replied weakly.

Sam hung up on the other end of the line and Dean did the same. He hated himself for needing his brother to come home and take care of him. For what had to be the hundredth time he considered just taking his own life. It would be so much easier than ruining his brother’s life like he knew he was doing. He was so full of self-loathing and anger that it was rolling off him in thick waves. When Sam showed up near midnight the acrid smell still hung in the air making him wrinkle his nose.

“Dean?” He called out, dropping his bags to the floor of the foyer.

“In my room.” Dean called back.

Sam climbed the stairs two at a time and went to his brother’s room. He found Dean sitting in the chair by the window staring out into the night. He looked over at his brother when he walked in.

“Was your flight ok?” 

Sam crossed the room to kneel before his brother.

“It was fine. What’s the matter? You smell off. Are you hurt?”

Sam was looking him over which just irritated Dean further.

“I’m fine. I’m just pissed. Why would dad just up and disappear like that? He knew I was only a week out from needing my next shot.” Dean complained.

“I’m going to start looking in the morning for him, but before I do I’m taking you to the clinic. I already called ahead to make the appointment. I explained what happened and they’re squeezing you in at nine am.” Sam explained.

Dean nodded absently. Whatever. It wasn’t like his life mattered anyway. He was a burden on his family, and useless. The idea of death was sounding better all the time.

Sam moved back and picked up his schooling at a nearby college, earning his law degree and a degree in education. He never once complained about having to return home for Dean. In fact, he actually seemed happy about it. Their dad, as it turned out, had wrapped himself around a tree after drinking himself blind and trying to drive home. It was believed that he had died on impact, before the car exploded. With the car torched and mangled beyond repair and without his id on him the police had been unable to notify Dean of what had happened. Sam got to the bottom of the issue though, and they spent a good two weeks crying over losing him before realizing they had to get on with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe for more chapters. Leave a comment and a kudos. There will be more chapters coming soon.


	3. The Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's friend Castiel has moved to Kansas after hearing from his friend what a great state it is, and the thought that he can do some good for Omegas in the the state. 
> 
> Dean is wary of anyone that visits that he is unfamiliar with, and when Sam springs it on him that he is inviting an old college friend over for dinner he is naturally wary. Dean avoids people. He has a very limited circle of people that he allows close because people tend to hurt him, especially Alphas. The last thing he expected was to meet a thoughtful, polite Alpha, and the second to the last thing he expected was to feel attracted to him. This was not what Dean had planned for his life.

It bothered Dean to no end that as the years passed, Sam did not take a mate. He blamed himself and he begged Sam to go out and meet a nice Beta or Omega girl or guy, but Sam just brushed it off, making it seem like he didn’t have the time for a relationship. Dean was thirty, still on suppressants, and working in the local garage with their dad’s best friend Bobby, another Alpha with a strong instinct to protect him. His life revolved around eating, working and sleeping. He wouldn’t admit to how depressed and miserable he was, though he knew Sam could smell it on him. They got along, just as they had growing up, even though Dean kept mostly to himself. Sam tried to engage him in conversations and get him to come watch movies with him but Dean usually declined and just retired to his room most evenings. When the opportunity came to interact with other people and get Dean involved, Sam jumped at it. One evening he came home more cheerful than usual.

“Dean, can you make dinner tomorrow night?” Sam asked as he walked in the door and kicked off his shoes.

“Uh, don’t I make dinner every night?” Dean asked, puzzled by his brother’s sudden cheerful mood.

“Right, I know, but can you make something really nice? Like a roast? I have an old friend from college that I’ve invited to dinner. He just moved to town and I haven’t seen him in years.” Sam replied.

“Sure. I need to go to the store though…”

Sam held up a hand to stop him.

“Let me change and we’ll go.”

Dean frowned. Sam didn’t let him go to the store alone, not after an Alpha attacked him right in the produce aisle two years back. His suppressants had just started to wear off and the huge brute of a man had taken one whiff of Dean and gotten right in his face. He had tried at first to flirt, but when Dean refused his advances he got aggressive, figuring he could just take what he wanted, no matter what Dean had to say about it. Being that Dean was, well, DEAN, he got nasty with the guy which caused the other man’s Alpha temper to flair and he attacked. It had taken six people to pull him off, and Dean had hurried from the store bruised and terrified. He was loathe to admit that public settings now made him nervous when he was alone. So he waited for Sam to change out of his suit and into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. 

The trip to the store was brief and they picked up what they would need for dinner the following night as well as a couple of frozen pizzas for that night. Dean was just glad he didn’t really have to cook. When they got back to the house he popped the pizzas in the oven and grabbed a beer. Sam grabbed one too and they settled onto the sofa to watch some TV. More and more often Dean wished Sam would just start looking for someone to settle down with. He knew that Sam was waiting for him to find someone first, and since he had no desire to do that, the idea of either putting an end to everything, or maybe leaving and going to one of those breeding farms was sounding more and more appealing every day. At least then he wouldn’t be a burden to his brother any longer. Feeling his own self-pity dragging down his mood he excused himself and headed up to bed. If Sam had noticed the sudden change in his pheromones he didn’t mention it.

The next day Dean worked his early shift at the garage before bidding Bobby a good afternoon and heading home to start the preparations for that night’s dinner. He seasoned the already marinated roast and popped it in the oven. He had no idea what friend his brother was bringing home or if the guy was another Alpha, so he decided to take a shower and wash off as much of his own scent as possible just in case. He trusted that Sam wouldn’t bring an unstable Alpha into the house, but sometimes you just couldn’t tell about your friends. Sam arrived home at five as he always did and announced that his friend Castiel would be arriving for dinner at six. He then went upstairs to shower and change. Dean took the opportunity to straighten up, even going so far as to run the vacuum in the living room. He liked the house to be tidy in the event that they ever had company. It was rare that they did. Sam was very protective and did not allow many people inside their home. Dean’s friend Charlie, a Beta female was one of the few exceptions as she was not a threat, but his friend Benny, an atypical Alpha was not allowed in. He settled onto the sofa with a beer and was halfway through it when the doorbell rang.

“I got it.” Sam said, standing up. 

Dean watched his brother leave the room. A moment later he heard the front door open and then the muffled sound of voices. Sam was laughing, clearly happy to see his old friend. 

“Dean, I want you to meet me friend Cas. We were at Stanford together.” Sam said as he walked into the living room with his guest.

Not wanting to seem rude, Dean set his beer on the coffee table and moved around the sofa to stand next to his brother. He found himself facing a man slightly shorter than himself with messy, dark brown hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The scent he put out was incredible. Dean had never smelled anything like it before. Definitely an Alpha. He cleared his throat and offered his hand. Castiel was watching him intently, only lowering his eyes to Dean’s hand when it was thrust in front of him.

“Nice to meet you Cas. Sam has told me absolutely nothing about you other than that he knew you out in California, but you’re welcome here. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes.”

Dean felt stupid, like he was babbling but he couldn’t help it. Castiel smiled and took his hand, shaking it firmly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dean. Sam has always spoken fondly of you.”

Castiel’s voice was deep and sent shivers down Dean’s spine to hear it. His eyes were on Dean’s face again.

“Uh, I’m going to go check on the roast.” 

Dean backed away, heading to the kitchen. He could hear his brother talking animatedly to Castiel, and the other man was responding when the conversation called for it. The roast was done so he pulled it from the oven and quickly set it on the nearest counter. He was pulling plates from the cabinet when he heard a voice speak up.

“Do you need some help?”

Dean spun around, nearly dropping the plates in his hand. Castiel was standing in the doorway watching him.

“Dude, don’t sneak up on people like that!” Dean gasped.

A small smile quirked at the corners of Castiel’s mouth.

“My apologies. My sister used to chastise me for that when we were children too. Sometimes I forget.”

Dean set the plates on the table.

“It’s alright.”

“Do you need help though?”

Castiel took another step into the kitchen as though unsure whether he was welcome in there or not. Cursing himself for letting his natural Omega tendencies towards wariness flare up, Dean backed up a bit.

“No, I have it under control I think. Where’s Sam?”

Castiel looked back over his shoulder for a moment before turning those blue eyes back on Dean.

“He mentioned something about the bathroom.”

Dean picked up the roast and transferred it onto a serving plate, and then carried it to the table.

“That smells amazing. I can’t remember the last time I had a home cooked meal.”

Castiel sniffed the air but Dean found himself wondering if it was really the roast he was seeking out. Dean was on edge. He didn’t know anything about this man and it was making him nervous. Suddenly Castiel’s eyes wend wide as the scent of fear reached him.

“I’m not a threat Dean! I would never hurt you. I was just raised to be polite and help whenever possible when invited over to other people’s houses.”

“But…you’re an Alpha, right?”

Castiel’s scent was different than Sam’s, and definitely different from the asshole Alphas that were always trying to force themselves on him.

“I am, but I don’t believe in forcing myself on people, no matter how good they might smell.” 

Castiel had not come any closer and Dean relaxed a bit. Wait, was that a compliment? Was he saying Dean smelled…good?

“That’s good. Sammy wouldn’t have let you through the door if you were like that.”

Castiel smiled, an actual full smile, and Dean was struck by how truly beautiful the man was. He wanted to kick himself. He didn’t want to find this man attractive.

“I am aware of that. Sam and I actually met in an Omega rights course. We were the only Alphas in there.”

Dean moved to the counter where a steaming pot of mashed potatoes was waiting.

“Please allow me to help.” 

It almost sounded like Castiel was begging. He had taken another step into the room and was fidgeting with his hands as he eyed the food Dean had lined up on the counters.

“Ok, sure. Get the iced tea out of the fridge?” 

Dean nodded toward the fridge but Castiel was already moving toward it. He pulled out the pitcher and carried it quickly to the table as Dean set out the silverware. Castiel’s scent was intoxicating and Dean had to take a step back.

“Glasses?” Castiel asked.

Dean pointed to the cabinet over the sink. Castiel went to it and pulled down three. Within a few minutes they had the table completely set. Sam walked in as Dean was setting napkins on the table and paused, sniffing the air.

“Are you alright Dean?” He asked, eyeing Castiel.

“I’m fine. Come and eat.” Dean grunted as he sat down. 

Castiel took the seat between the two brothers and turned to look at Sam who was now eyeing him warily.

“I apologize. I came into the kitchen to offer my assistance with setting the table, and I frightened Dean. I forgot to clear my throat and let him know I was there. I was chastised a lot for that as a child.”

Sam visibly relaxed and nodded. 

“Dean can be a bit jumpy. Alphas around here can be real dicks.”

Castiel looked over at Dean who was frowning as he carved the roast, deliberately not making eye contact with either him or Sam. It was obvious that Sam coddled Dean, and that the Omega resented it.

“That’s terrible. No one should be subjected to that. You’ve not been hurt, have you Dean?” 

Dean placed a generous slice of meat on Castiel’s plate and shook his head.

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Except that douche in the grocery store.” Sam growled.

Dean flinched but continued cutting the meat. He placed a slice on his brother’s plate before serving himself. Castiel poured the tea into the glasses and offered one to Dean.

“Uh, thank you.”

No one, not even Sam was thoughtful like that where Dean was concerned. He did all the food preparations and Sam never even so much as helped set the table, let alone poured him a drink.- He looked up to find Castiel looking at him again, a soft smile on his face. He was the least threatening Alpha Dean had ever met. Dean found himself smiling back. Sam cleared his throat and Dean quickly lowered his eyes to the food on his plate.

“So, Cas, have you signed the paperwork on your house yet?” Sam asked.

Castiel turned to look at his friend and tried to hide his annoyance. Sam was not the same man he had known back in college. He seemed so dismissive of his brother and it was clear that Dean hated it.

“I sign it tomorrow. I move in next week. Until then I’ll be staying at the Hilton. I can’t wait to get settled in though. I’ve wanted my own house for a really long time.”

“The Hilton? Nah man, we have room here. You can come stay with us.” Sam said and patted his friend on the shoulder.

“Are you certain? I don’t want to be an intrusion.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“We lived together for six months in college. I’m pretty sure we can live together again for a week.”

Castiel glanced over at Dean, noting that the man was watching them both with a mixture of concern and interest.

“I don’t want to make Dean uncomfortable.”

Sam looked over at his brother who was turning red. He couldn’t help but smirk. 

“You wouldn’t be making me uncomfortable man. Now that I know you don’t mean any harm.” Dean said, locking his eyes on his plate.

“Well, if you’re certain. It would certainly help me out financially. That’s $800 I don’t have to drop on hotel costs.”

“It’s fine. We have a spare room and Dean here is a fabulous cook. You’ll get a week’s worth of honest to God real home cooking. We’ll finish eating and then you can go and bring your bags in.” Sam told him.

Castiel smiled warmly at his old friend. “Thank you both, this really helps me out.”

Dinner progressed with Sam and Castiel discussing old memories of Stanford while Dean sat quietly eating and trying not to let the magnificent scent rolling off of Castiel drown him. For the first time ever in his life Dean found himself more than just physically attracted to another person. Instinctively he knew that Castiel was all things warm and safe, and that scared the bejeezus out of him. Each time Sam tried to draw him into conversation he would just nod and give brief answers, however when Castiel asked a question he answered with long, thought out responses. He ignored the look of absolute amusement on his brother’s face. 

When dinner was finished Castiel offered to not only help clear the table but to also help wash the dishes. Sam retired to the living room to relax after a long day at work. Having Castiel this close was nerve wracking, to say the least, but Dean found himself wanting the man to be even closer. He wanted to kick himself for having these thoughts. Dean let Castiel wash the dishes while he dried and put them away. They talked and Dean learned that Castiel was not actually Sam’s age, he had just taken a few years off after high school to travel around Europe before heading to college. He was actually two years older than Dean was. He was not mated, though Dean could tell that just by his scent. Castiel was curious though as to why Dean was thirty and still not claimed.

“Most Omegas are claimed shortly after their first heat, especially male Omegas.” Castiel said.

“I’m not most Omegas.” Dean replied, aware that his response was rather snippy.

Castiel saw the anger flashing in Dean’s eye and smelled it in the air. He set down the pan in his hands and raised a hand in defense.

“I don’t mean to offend you, I’m simply pointing out a personal observation.” Castiel said, and he did sound remorseful.

Dean relaxed a bit, leaning against the counter watching as Castiel picked the pan up and began scrubbing it again.

“I never wanted to be claimed. I don’t like the idea of another person thinking they own me and can tell me what to do. I can think for myself.”

Castiel paused again in his washing to look up at him.

“Anyone that would be so ignorant as to try to and control their significant other is a moron. I could never do that to another person. Subjugation is something that should have died out a thousand years ago.”

Dean found himself stepping closer, wanting to scent this man, but forcing himself to stop. He knew nothing about Castiel. His emotions and hormones were waging an all-out war in his body at that moment and he was having a hard time trying to think straight.

“So why are you in your thirties then and you haven’t claimed anyone?” He found himself asking.

This time Castiel set the pan in the dish rack and turned to face him fully.

“Because I believe that when you mate, it’s for life, and that it should be a bond of more than just lust and hormones. There should be respect and equality in the relationship. You should love the other person, deeply and completely. I have not yet found a person that I can have all of that with.”

And then Dean was moving closer, almost against his own volition. Castiel was watching him closely.

“What is it about you?” Dean wondered aloud.

“I’m not an asshole?” Castiel offered.

That made Dean burst out laughing.

“No, you’re certainly not.”

He had not allowed another person to touch him since the night of his first heat, other than his brother when he needed help with getting to and from the shower during those first few days of that heat, but now Castiel was touching him, his scent strong and enveloping Dean in a feeling of warmth, as though he were already protected and loved. Dean surprised himself by not shying away from him. His hand touched Dean’s cheek, causing it to flush, and he leaned into it. He had sworn he would never get close to anyone. He didn’t need anyone. But this was want vs. need, and he found himself wanting Castiel more than he had wanted anything in years. A throat clearing behind them made them both jump. Sam was standing there, an unreadable expression on his face. Castiel dropped his hand and returned to scrubbing another pot. Dean returned to the table to grab the pitcher of tea to return it to the fridge.

“What Sammy?” Dean growled when he realized his brother was still standing there watching.

“Nothing. I came to see if you guys were done yet. I wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie.”

“I’m going to bed. I have to be at the garage early.” 

Dean glanced over at Castiel who was watching him again before slipping past his brother and out into the hall. He took the steps two at a time and hurried to his room. He wasn’t tired but he was incredibly aroused. When was the last time that had happened? He shifted his weight and nudged at the uncomfortable bulge in his pants. He needed to get out of his jeans. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming...


	4. Scents and Sensibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's heat suppressants are failing and he has no idea. He can't help but feel as though he has failed his brother yet again as Sam is forced to ask Castiel to leave, but words from Sam that came out harsher than they were meant to be send Dean into a fresh spiral of self hatred. Sam can't get through to him, but can Castiel?

Dean quickly undressed but his erection would not go away. The slick that was now oozing down his thigh wasn’t helping matters either. He felt hot as he pulled on a pair of loose fitting sweatpants and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. Footsteps on the stairs a few minutes later alerted him to the fact that Sam was leading Castiel up to show him to his room. Both men paused in the hall outside the bathroom and he could hear Sam telling Castiel where everything could be found. Of course, Dean thought, just as he was in full arousal and leaking they would stop right outside the door to chit chat. But the spare room was directly across the hall. Dean waited, hoping Castiel would go into his room and close the door, and Sam would leave so neither would catch his scent. Luck, however, was not on his side though.

“Dean! What the hell man!” Sam pounded on the bathroom door.

“You stink! Take a shower!”

“Alright already!” Dean seceded, feeling his humiliation rising each second that passed. 

He turned on the shower and stripped down. He needed to get rid of the scent of pheromones that were pouring off of him. As he slipped under the water for the second time that day he closed his eyes and sighed. The warm water felt good, but his skin was hot and itchy, almost like it had been during his first heat. That didn’t make sense, he was a week out from his next heat cycle and he was on the suppressants. He shouldn’t be feeling like this at all. 

“Fuck.” He muttered, leaning back against the shower wall.

His eyes were still squeezed shut but all he could see was blue. Castiel’s face immediately came to mind. Against his own volition he let out a soft whine, feeling his arousal growing stronger by the minute. Almost against his own volition his hand snaked down between his legs to press against the slick hole that was currently betraying him. Almost angrily he moved his hand to his erection and began stroking it, hard and fast until he was painting the shower wall with semen. Still the relief it brought was hardly satisfying at all. He was suddenly struck by the need to flee, to get away. His attraction to the new Alpha in the house was strong and he didn’t want Castiel to see him like this. The bathroom door opened and Dean jumped.

“Get out!”

“Dean, it’s me.” Sam said, and Dean could hear the concern in his brother’s voice.

Sam was not affected by Dean’s heats, and for that he was grateful. The genetic link between them made Dean actually smell repulsive to him.

“Leave me alone Sammy, I’m fine.” 

Dean tried to sound strong but his voice waivered and Sam heard it.

“Do I need to tell Castiel to leave?” 

“No, I don’t want to ruin things for you. I’ll be fine. I think…I think I need to go to the clinic tomorrow though.” Dean sighed.

“I’ll take off in the morning and bring you.” Sam said.

“Thanks man. I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me, my cycle isn’t for another week. And you know I’m not due for suppressants for another three weeks.” Dean slapped his hand against the shower wall in frustration.

Sam stepped closer to the closed shower curtain and lowered his voice.

“Dude, you’re attracted to Cas. I can smell it. And he’s attracted to you too. I think that has a lot to do with it. I’ll tell him he hast to go. I’m sorry I invited him to stay.”

Dean leaned his head against the wall, letting the water pour down his back. He was glad for the shower curtain that hung between him and his brother. He craved privacy right now, something Sam didn’t seem to ever comprehend, not since Dean had first presented and he’d made it his mission in life to protect him. It drove Dean nuts.

“Yeah, I think that would be best, at least until I talk to the doctor.”

“Go lay down and get some rest.” Sam said, and then he was gone.

Dean stepped out of the shower, drying off and quickly dressing in the loose fitting clothes. He could still feel the heat of arousal coiling in his belly and the slick oozing from his body, but for the moment he was in full control. If he wasn’t on the suppressants he’d be a writhing mess right then. He could hear voices in the hall and as he opened the door both men turned to look at him.

“I apologize Dean, I didn’t mean to trigger your heat cycle prematurely.” Castiel was apologizing and he looked genuinely sorry.

“It’s not you man. Sometimes these suppressants, they just don’t work right.” Dean said, waving him off.

“Go lay down.” Sam ordered, and Dean turned toward his room.

“Why do you boss him around like that?” Castiel asked Sam, no longer attempting to hide his irritation.

“Excuse me?”

Dean paused halfway to his room, alerted to the sudden change in Alpha pheromones.

“No Cas, don’t.” Dean warned, darting his eyes toward his brother.

Castiel looked at Dean for a long moment before turning back to Sam.

“I apologize. I just thought that after what we had learned in college, you would be… gentler.”

“I am gentle! I protect Dean, I keep him safe! I don’t raise a hand to him and I don’t hurt him.”

The pheromones pouring off Sam were acrid like smoke and Dean coughed as they reached him. He went to his brother, putting a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him.

“Hey, Sammy, it’s ok. He’s not insulting you, he’s just making an observation, right Cas?”

Dean looked at the other Alpha who was nodding.

“Dean is correct. If you recall Sam, I went into Omega studies to work toward their rights. The same as you were going to do before you were called back home.” Castiel said.

Sam seemed to calm down a bit at that.

“Yeah, well, studying it in college and then having to come home and live with an Omega that I had to protect turned out to be two completely different things.” 

Dean dropped his hand and took a step back. The sense of being a burden on his brother’s life struck him once again and he started backing up towards his room. Castiel caught the change in his scent before Sam did and took a few steps toward him.

“Dean, I believe you’re misinterpreting what your brother is saying.”

But Dean wasn’t hearing it.

“No, I fucked his life up, just like I did my dad’s. I should have just killed myself when I went into my first heat.”

Sam was walking toward him, opening his mouth to speak but Dean darted into his room and slammed the door shut. For good measure he locked it too. A moment later Sam was pounding on the door and trying the knob.

“Dean, open the goddamn door!”

Instinct made Dean want to obey and open it, but he was angry, hurt. And he wouldn’t have been a Winchester if he wasn’t also stubborn as hell.

“No Sam!” He cried, and went to sit on the edge of his bed.

Sam continued to pound on his door as he yelled and cursed but Dean could also hear Castiel talking, placating his angry, Alpha brother. How the hell did he manage to do that? No one but Dean had ever been able to calm Sam, and that was only because he was an Omega, and it was a natural ability they had, something in their pheromones. The sound of Sam stomping away and heading back downstairs made Dean relax finally. With a heavy sigh he placed a quick call to Bobby to let him know he wouldn’t be in tomorrow. The old man could hear something in the tone of his voice but he didn’t pry. When they hung up Dean placed his phone on the nightstand and buried his face in his hands.

“Dean? May I speak with you a moment?”

Castiel was still outside his door. And he wanted to talk. Dean was pretty sure that was a bad idea. Alphas inevitably showed their true colors in the end. There was no way Castiel could be that different from all the other Alphas he’d met over the years. It never failed.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Cas.” He replied.

“I promise I won’t hurt you. You have my word.”

Castiel spoke softly, and Dean found himself standing up and moving toward the closed door. He unlocked it and opened it a crack.

“What?”

There was worry in Castiel’s eyes, and Dean recognized it as the Alpha’s need to protect. But why him? 

“Are you truly alright? Your scent before…you were highly distressed. I’ve never smelled anything like it.”

“It’s fine Cas. Sam gets a little too overprotective of me sometimes. It’s irritating.”

He opened the door more, feeling less fearful. Castiel moved his hand as though he wanted to reach out and touch Dean, but when the Omega shifted his weight and eyed his hand as though it was a monster coming to eat him he dropped it to his side.

“Do you really feel as though you are a burden on Sam’s life?” He asked.

Dean lowered his eyes to the floor. Yes he felt like a burden. He felt like a huge disappointment to his father when he was alive, and he felt like even more of one to his brother. He was worthless and useless. 

“Oh Dean, no.” Castiel said, and there was sadness in his voice.

He didn’t need to hear Dean say it, his scent spoke volumes about how he really felt. Before Dean could react Castiel was pulling him into his arms and hugging him. The logical side of Dean’s brain said that Castiel was simply reacting to his hopelessness, wanting to comfort and protect him, but the animalistic side of his brain reminded him of all the times other Alphas had tried to hurt him, and he stiffened, ready to yell for his brother, or start swinging if need be.

“Dean, I wasn’t kidding when I said I would never hurt you.” Castiel’s words were a soft whisper in his ear, and they triggered that feeling he’d had in the kitchen earlier, the feeling of being safe. Slowly he relaxed and brought his arms up to hug Castiel back.

“I’m not sure why, but I believe you.” Dean sighed against his shoulder.

Castiel wasn’t even making an attempt to scent him as he had expected. Instead his head was turned away in a deliberate attempt to respect Dean. 

“I know you want to scent me.” Dean said.

This time it was Castiel that stiffened. He pulled back, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry Dean, I do not wish to disrespect you. It’s just…”

He couldn’t find the right words to describe just how amazing Dean smelled to him. It was like nothing he’d ever smelled before. And if it was this enticing while he was on suppressants, it would be impossible to ignore if he were off of them. Dean reached out, placing a hand on Castiel’s chest to keep him at arm’s length for the time being.

“I avoid Alphas. They’re like big, hormonal apes that can’t control themselves. I have to fight them off on almost a daily basis because I’m not claimed, even on the suppressants, and even when I use scent blockers. They seem to think I’m fair game. Well, I’m not. I refuse to be considered anyone’s property. Whatever this is? I’ve never in my life experienced anything like this before. I don’t know what I’m feeling right now exactly. You confuse me Cas. Your scent, it’s like nothing I’ve ever smelled before. I feel drawn to it and frankly that scares the shit out of me.”

That was more information than he had wanted to give and he could feel himself reddening from the embarrassment of having opened his mouth at all. He was just grateful that the suppressants were still in place, even if they weren’t working correctly, or else he’d be on his hands and knees begging this wonderful man to take him. Castiel smiled softly and placed a warm hand over the one Dean had on his chest.

“I think perhaps we are true mates. It would explain the attraction I felt to you the moment I met you, and why your body is reacting now the way it is. That being said, I am not asking anything of you. I am not going to force myself upon you or try to claim you, it simply means that genetically, we are drawn to one together. We smell right to one another. But I don’t base things strictly on that. I believe in love. Do you Dean?”

Castiel was looking at him again with those amazing blue eyes of his. There was kindness in them, something he generally did not attribute to Alphas. Sure, Sam could be kind and gentle when he wanted to, but those moments were fewer and farther between these last few years. Dean had to resist the urge to just let his hormones get the best of him and pull the man into an earth shattering kiss. Instead he turned his head to study the door frame with a sudden, intense interest as he spoke.

“I don’t honestly know. I haven’t had the opportunity to really experience a whole lot of love. I love my brother because he’s family, I’d die for him, and I loved my dad for the same reason. But I’ve never allowed myself to really get close to anyone. Except maybe my friend Charlie, but she’s like a sister to me. I don’t date, and I don’t let other Alphas near me.”

Castiel brought his free hand up to stroke the line of Dean’s jaw and he found himself leaning into the touch for a second time. Had he really been craving this kind of contact all along? He wasn’t sure, but he liked it. His eyes fluttered shut and all he could think about was how fantastic this other man smelled, and how much he wanted him to take him into his arms again. He was safe. Castiel was home.

“Oh Dean, it’s no wonder you’re so sad.”

When Dean opened his eyes again he was surprised to see that Cas’s beautiful blue eyes were red rimmed, and he watched as several tears escaped and slid down his cheeks to drip down to the hardwood floor beneath their feet.

“Did you really mean what you said downstairs?” Dean asked.

Castiel sniffled and took his hand away from Dean’s face in order to wipe way the tears that were blurring his vision.

“What exactly did I say? You’ll have to remind me.”

“What you said about control and subjugation.” Dean said.

Castiel nodded and moved closer. He was now standing just inside the doorway to Dean’s bedroom. He just smelled so amazing and it was making Dean’s head feel fuzzy.

“I believe in equality and respect, no matter social stature. I grew up in a house with a Beta stepfather and Omega mother. My biological father was an Alpha that cut his losses when I was just a pup. But my stepfather stepped in when I was still just a baby. I grew up with him as my father. I saw how they were both treated by society and I swore that I would be better than that, and that I would not succumb to the stereotypical animal side of my nature. Though, I must admit I am finding it increasingly difficult to remain a gentleman right at this moment. You smell absolutely amazing Dean. Like…”

Castiel searched for the right word to describe it.

“Like home?” Dean asked.

Castiel eyes brightened and he smiled.

“Yes, exactly.”

Dean found himself moving closer until his chest was pressed against Castiel’s.

“Can I?” Castiel asked, unsure.

He was struggling to restrain himself. Dean knew he was dying to pull him close and scent him.

“Can you control yourself if I say yes?” 

“I’ve never had cause to want to with anyone before, but I would like to believe that yes, I can. If I cannot, you have permission to beat me back.” Castiel replied.

Dean didn’t want to lay a hand on this man. For the first time in his life he actually wanted another person to scent him. He gave a small nod and a moment later he found himself enveloped completely in Castiel’s arms as the man buried his nose in the space where Dean’s neck met his shoulder, and the man was breathing deeply. Castiel moaned which drew a soft whimper from Dean. Castiel pulled him even closer as he pressed Dean back against the wall. They were still only a few feet inside the room. 

“Cas?” Sam called up from the bottom of the stairs.

With a low growl Castiel turned his head away.

“Yes Sam?”

“You got your bags together yet man?”

Castiel turned to look at Dean and Dean knew, this Alpha, his Alpha, didn’t want to leave.

“Cas isn’t going anywhere tonight Sammy.” Dean called out.

“What?” 

With a sound that Dean assumed was annoyance, Castiel stepped back, releasing Dean, and turned around as Sam reached the top of the stairs.

“It’s not safe for Dean if you stay.” 

Sam stopped in his tracks when he saw that Dean’s door was open and his brother was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. He had clearly just interrupted something between his brother and his friend. He could smell the heavy scent of arousal between the two of them, but what had him the most surprised was that Dean had opened his door for Cas, though he wouldn’t for him. 

“What exactly is going on here?” Sam demanded, suddenly feeling defensive.

“Well, you found the only Alpha in the entire state that can hold a conversation with an unmated Omega without wanting to jump their bones just by being in close proximity to them. Kudos to you for having decent friends. To answer your question, we were talking. Castiel is staying the night.” Dean said firmly.

Sam felt a moment of irritation at the challenging tone to his brother’s voice but then Castiel moved to put himself between him and Dean. He was protecting Dean he realized. 

“Dean?” Sam asked, confused.

“Cas here believes we’re true mates. I believe him. We’re not mating though. At least, not yet. He respects me, unlike some people.”

Dean’s response was cool and his gaze was hard. Sam knew he had hurt his brother’s feelings earlier and he hated upsetting him. Dean wasn’t just his brother, he was his best friend too. But this thing with Cas? He could smell their attraction to one another all through dinner, and earlier in the kitchen he had actually caught Cas touching Dean rather intimately, and Dean hadn’t pulled away. No, he had actually been leaning into it, as though he liked it. Dean didn’t let anyone except Sam or Charlie touch him, and even then it was only for a pat on the back or a quick hug. His instinct to protect his brother was very strong. His brain was screaming at him to remove Cas from the house, to keep Dean safe, but logic usually prevailed for him. Clearly whatever was going on between his old friend and his brother was more than just sexual attraction, otherwise Cas would have already had Dean submitting and been so deep in inside his brother that Sam wouldn’t have been able to pull him off without killing one or both of them. He was reminded of the class in which he had first met Cas. The Omega rights course they’d taken as part of their humanities studies. It has been a real eye opener, and Sam recalled thinking more than once that their father was doing to Dean exactly what the course had been teaching how not to treat Omegas. And with shame he realized he had returned home to treat Dean exactly like their father had. When had he forgotten what a strong, independent person Dean was? And when had he started to believe that Dean couldn’t think for himself? He let the Alpha in him rule over everything that had to do with his brother, and as a result Dean was a miserable and lonely person. He had just become an expert in ignoring his brother’s misery. Judging by the scent lingering in the air right now, Castiel was having a very positive effect on his brother. He made Dean happy in a way that nothing else did. That, Sam realized, was something he wanted to encourage, not chase away. He backed up, raising his hands in a placating gesture.

“You’re right Dean, and I’m sorry. I think…I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be back in a few hours. Did you guys need anything?”

Dean stood up straight, a look of pure surprise on his face. Sam never left like that. He looked at Castiel for a moment before looking back at his brother, and he realized that Sam was trusting Castiel to keep him safe, but he was also counting on Dean to keep himself safe. 

“Bring back some pie Sammy.” He said, breaking out in a warm smile that pleased Sam immensely to see. It had been much too long since Dean had smiled like that.

“Sure. Cherry?”

“Hell yes, cherry!”

Sam started down the steps. 

“If you guys need anything else, just text it to me.”

A moment later the front door opened and then closed again. Dean was now alone in the house with Castiel. That thought was both exciting and terrifying. Aside from working alone on occasion with Bobby down at the garage, he had never been alone with another Alpha besides Sam or their dad. Castiel turned around to face him again.

“I have a theory.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

“About your heat cycle starting early.” Castiel replied. 

He had moved close again, drawn by Dean’s scent and his desire to bury his face against his neck again and just breathe in the wonderful smell that was Dean, though he paused, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. Dean held out his arms and Castiel quickly stepped forward to pull him close again.

“God you smell so good…” Castiel growled as he rubbed his face against Dean’s neck, covering himself in the Omega’s scent.

“Cas, what is that theory of yours?” Dean was asking, and Castiel was snapped back to reality.

He stepped back, forcing himself to stop and clear his head. What had he been saying about Dean’s heat cycle?

“Oh, yes, your heat cycle. I believe that your body responded to my arrival. It sped up your cycle to ready you for mating. I can already feel my next rut coming, and I just got over one two weeks ago. I’ve only read this in textbooks, mind you, but it’s applicable science, and it has been proven as fact through extensive studies.”

Castiel scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. It felt wrong to be this far away from Dean, even though there was no more than a foot between them. He wanted to hold him, to mate him, to claim him. He had never experienced this with anyone before in his life, despite having worked extensively with Omegas for the better part of ten years now. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t overwhelming.

“Dean?”

Dean stepped closer.

“Yeah Cas?”

“I believe your brother has given his consent for us to mate.”

Dean let out a small sound of indignation.

“I don’t need his permission for anything. He’s my brother, not my keeper.”

Castiel smiled.

“That’s the same thought that went through my mind.”

“Have you ever…mated before Dean?” He asked.

The smile on Dean’s face faltered and Castiel picked up on a bitter element in his scent.

“I had to. In my first heat. It was one time, but Sam made sure he didn’t knot me.”

Castiel reached up to caress the spot where Dean’s neck met his shoulder, where if he’d been claimed, the mark would be showing. The skin there was clear, save for a dusting of freckles. He lifted his eyes to meet the green ones that were watching him intently.

“I know you think it’s just hormones talking, but I am being honest when I say you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on Dean. It’s not just your scent. It’s everything about you. I would very much like to take the time to get to know you.”

“Are you asking if you can date me Cas? This isn’t the middle ages. If you’re asking me out, then just do it.” 

Dean moved closer and Castiel shuddered as another wave of arousal pulsed through him. It was getting harder and harder to control his desires. He huffed out a small laugh.

“Dating, yes, I suppose I am asking you out on a date.”

Dean touched Castiel’s neck, lightly brushing his fingers along his collar bone and making the other man shudder.

“May I?”

This time it was Dean doing the asking and Castiel nodded without hesitation. Dean was slower than Castiel had been. He looked up at the Alpha who smiled and pulled him close before burying his face in the man’s neck. The Alpha smelled absolutely amazing. It was heady, a sweet musky scent that made Dean dizzy with desire and when he moaned against Castiel’s neck the other man grabbed him and pressed him back against the wall, his hands gripping Dean’s hips firmly as he leaned into him.

“I want you so bad Dean.” 

Castiel practically growled the words out and Dean felt his body respond as the slick that had only been dripping slowly began to practically pour out of him now. He whimpered when Castiel let out a deeper growl full of need and desire, and leaned in, inhaling deeply. 

“That’s…for me…”

There was awe mixed with his desire now as Castiel’s senses were totally and completely filled with Dean’s scent. 

“Yes baby, it’s only for you.” 

Dean’s voice was breathy and Castiel didn’t think a man with such a deep voice could possibly sound so needy and sexy at the same time. So much for dating, he thought. That had gotten tossed out the window right about the time Dean moved closer to scent him. They were going to end up doing this whole courting thing completely backwards. Knot, claim, THEN date. Castiel felt like such an idiot for letting his hormones take over, but he was suddenly completely ready and willing to take Dean now, and then properly court him later, but only if that was what Dean wanted too.

“What is you want Dean? What do you really want? If you want me to leave, I will. I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to.”

Castiel wasn’t sure how he even managed to get the words out, but if there was one thing he firmly believed in, it was that everyone had a choice, including the right to say no. If Dean didn’t want to mate, he certainly wasn’t going to force him, no matter how badly he, himself wanted the Omega. No matter how badly he wanted to claim Dean as his own.

“I’ve never wanted any Alpha before. But I want you Cas, I… want you inside me.”

Dean pulled away to look him in the eye.

“I-I want you to knot me Cas.”

It came out soft, almost a whisper, and Castiel pulled back further, to really look at him. He had caught the hint of hesitation in Dean’s voice. 

“Do you realize what you’re asking for Dean? God, I want to, I want to claim you as my own, I want you so bad, but you have to know what you’re asking of me. You have to be sure this is what you want. I don’t want to take you now and have you regret it later.”

“No regrets Cas, I want you.”

There was lust and need in those green eyes, but there was also clarity. Dean knew exactly what he was saying. He was still well enough in control of himself to know what he wanted, even if it frightened him. Still there as a hint of doubt in Castiel’s mind. The sweet smell of slick caused his brain to short circuit though and he pressed Dean back against the wall again, this time grinding into him and Dean gasped. Castiel licked at the bare skin of Dean’s neck, nipping softly. It excited him knowing he was going to take this beautiful man as his own, bind them together forever. Much like Dean, he had assumed he would be alone forever. He’d tried dating but Omegas were often times more than he was willing to deal with, needy, whiny, incapable of thinking for themselves, and none felt as good in his hands or smelled as good as Dean did. He had been careful to never knot anyone. He didn’t want pups out in the world without a father that loved them and wanted them. Never before had he wanted to claim anyone. For the first time in his life he saw how his life could be, with a mate he loved, with pups of his own, and all because he had listened to his friend Sam who told him to come move to Kansas, that it was a nice place to live. Best. Decision. Of. His. Life. 

Dean was turning into a writhing mess in his hands as he licked and sucked his way across the man’s collar bone and then up to the sensitive spot behind his right ear. Most Omegas, males included, were smaller than Castiel was, but Dean stood at least two to three inches taller, and he was broad shouldered whereas Castiel was thinner, leaner. To look at them without first scenting, one would initially assume it was Dean that was the Alpha and Castiel the Omega. Sometimes genetics were funny like that. Many years earlier Sam had told him the story of how he and their father had believed Dean was going to be an Alpha, right up until his first heat. To learn that he was instead an Omega had come as a surprising blow to their small family. Sam had talked about this for hours with him, and voiced his many concerns about leaving his brother back in Kansas, in the care of their father. He had worried that John would be hurting his brother, degrading him, possibly even considering selling him to one of those breeder farms. Sam had worried constantly about Dean. Many times he had wanted to bring Dean out to California with him but he had opted not to, for fear of crossing his father. Sam had relayed many of his fears for his brother to Castiel over the years, even after returning to Kansas to care for Dean, Sam had still called him regularly, sometimes just to let off some steam and have someone willing to listen. 

As of late it had been an intense frustration in that Dean refused to allow another Alpha close. He had started to worry that Dean would spend the rest of his life miserable and unmated. Sam couldn’t claim him for his own, they were brothers, and besides, the thought disgusted him. But for several years now he had been feeling the urge to seek out his own mate and start his own family. He was torn though between that desire and the need to protect his brother. Castiel had sympathized as best he could while trying to remind his friend that Dean had rights too, and could take care of himself if Sam would just let him. On occasion it became a topic of debate, but Castiel was smart enough to back down when need be. Unlike most Alphas he was non-confrontational, and he greatly valued his friendship with Sam. It was why he had chosen to move here to Kansas. It wasn’t for the prospect of meeting Sam’s reclusive older brother. It was because there was little to no Omega representation in the Midwest to start with, and it was next to non-existent here. The stories Sam had told him about Dean being harassed and attacked infuriated him to no end. No one should ever have to endure that. So he came to make a difference, to make things better for Omegas everywhere. Part of that was working to change the stereotypical Alpha mindset. He intended to start with Sam. Sam, who against his own will had become the man he had despised the most. He had become his father, John Winchester.

John had been a powerful, dominant Alpha, and one that you’d be foolish to cross, especially if you were his own son, but when the man died Sam had dropped everything to hurry home and care for his brother as he had promised his father he would do. Castiel and Sam had barely had their apartment six months at the time Sam got the call. But he had understood. Family was important, and Sam’s brother needed him. He’d held no ill will against Sam for leaving like he did. Instead he had found two new roommates and continued on with his life. He’d never lost touch with Sam though. They had been good friends, despite the age difference, and when he had relayed to Sam how miserable he was out in California the man had told him how great Kansas was. Seeking a change of pace, he had taken Sam’s advice and moved here. He had come to start a new life. Meeting Dean had been a point of interest for years, but primarily because he wanted the Omega to know that there were people out there advocating on his behalf and trying to make life better for him and all the other Omegas out there. But actually meeting Dean? Castiel has most definitely not considered the possibility that his friend’s brother could be his true mate. His brain was still reeling from that. Before tonight he had been solely focused on getting settled into his new house and getting started at his new job. Now he couldn’t imagine this new life without Dean in it. His senses were so filled with Dean he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Dean, bed. Now.” 

Dean pulled away, hurrying into the room and crawling up onto the bed where he turned over to lay on his back. Castiel closed the bedroom door and locked it. The room absolutely reeked of Omega at the moment but he loved the scent. Slowly he knelt down on the bed and moved up until he was leaning down over Dean. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Castiel sighed as he pressed his nose against Dean’s throat.

He had never smelled anything even half as wonderful as what was rolling off the man lying prone beneath him and it was short circuiting his brain. He had always prided himself on keeping his hormones in check. Hell, he worked on a daily basis with Omegas and he had been subjected to the overwhelming pheromones they released before, during, and after their heats and he barely batted an eye at them. The fact that Dean was causing him to react like this screamed that this was his true mate. The need to claim Dean was nearly overwhelming, but he wanted more than just sex. Dean looked up at him, green eyes blown wide with lust. 

“Cas, I-I’ve never reacted to an Alpha like this before. I’ve never wanted this before. Is this just my heat? Or is this something more?”

There was confusion now in those green eyes, and uncertainty that hadn’t been there before. In that moment Castiel forced himself to reign in his hormones and regain his self-control. With a heavy sigh he lowered his head to rest it against Dean’s shoulder. 

“Cas?”

He lifted his head to look down at Dean. 

“Dean, it’s more than just your heat, trust me, but I want something more than just this, if you do as well. I need to know what you want here.”

Dean shifted his weight, drawing his body slightly away from Castiel’s in order to withdraw the pressure of having the Alpha’s hard cock rubbing against his own. He couldn’t think straight like that.

“I want that too. I never thought I would. I-” 

He turned his head away as tears filled his eyes once more.

“I’ve contemplated suicide more than a few times these last few years. I didn’t think I could ever find a mate that would actually respect me as a person first.”

Castiel kissed away his tears and stroked his cheek gently.

“You deserve to be happy Dean. I would very much like to try and make you as happy as possible. But in order to do that I believe we should not start a relationship by having sex first. I want you, I won’t deny that, but I want more than just mating. I know you don’t want to be claimed. I get that…”

Dean brought a finger up to press it against Castiel’s lips, silencing him.

“I am not opposed to being claimed, so long as I’m not forced into something worse than what I currently have with my brother. I’m suffocated, and I’m tired of it.”

Cas turned just enough to kiss the finger that Dean had pressed to his lips.

“I would never. That’s not the kind of person I am. Tonight, might I just lay here and hold you for a while? I promise I won’t do anything.”

Dean blinked, completely caught off guard. He had never met an Alpha that showed such restraint.

“You can lie here this close to me and not…try?”

“I respect you Dean. Though come morning I would like to accompany you to the clinic to speak to your doctor. So Sam doesn’t have to miss work. Then I would like to take you out for lunch.”

Dean smiled. This was what Dean had always wished Alphas would be like, calm, respectful, and with self-control. He wanted Castiel more than ever now.

“Come here. This will be easier.”

Castiel climbed off Dean and laid on his side. He gently nudged Dean’s shoulder to let him know to roll onto his side. Once Dean had rolled away from him, Castiel pulled him close, pressing his chest to Dean’s back and wrapping his arms around him as he buried his nose into his neck. It took a while for Dean’s hormones to calm down, but the longer he lay there in Castiel’s arms, the more comfortable he became. He gave a silent thank you to the inventors of the suppressants he was taking. Before long they had both drifted off. A soft knock a few hours later woke Dean from the most peaceful sleep he’d had in years and he carefully disentangled himself from Castiel in order to get up and open the door. He found Sam standing there.

“Hi Sammy.” He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

“Hey. Where’s Cas?” Sam asked.

Dean looked back at the bed before looking at his brother again.

“Did he…claim you?” Sam asked, reaching up to pull down the collar of his brother’s shirt. 

Dean pushed his hand away. 

“No, we didn’t have sex. You don’t have to worry about taking off work in the morning either, Cas is going to take me.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked over his brother’s shoulder at the sleeping form in the bed.

“You two really like one another, huh?”

Dean shuffled his feet but nodded.

“I really do like him. He’s taking me out for lunch tomorrow.”

“I’m happy for you Dean. I’m sorry if I’m really that overbearing. You’re the only family I have left and I took the promise I made dad very seriously. It would kill me if I lost you, but I want you to be happy. I know you’re not happy living here with me. I’ll try to ease up, ok?”

There was an earnestness in Sam’s words and an expression that Dean hadn’t seen in years. This was a side of his brother he had missed. Just talking like two people rather than focusing on the Alpha/Omega dynamics. Sam started backing away.

“I’ll let you get back to sleep. Maybe we can all go out for dinner tomorrow night.”

Dean smiled and nodded. It had been ages since they had eaten out.

“Sounds good Sammy. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow Dean.”

Dean closed the bedroom door and returned to the bed. As he laid down Castiel pulled him closer and he let himself melt against him.

“You were awake?” Dean asked.

“Mmm. Not really.” He smiled against Dean’s neck.

“Go back to sleep.” Dean whispered.

“As long as you don’t leave.” Castiel sighed.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Dean promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not just put up all the chapters tonight. I'm kind of impatient, lol.
> 
> Castiel displays an amazing amount of restraint, doesn't he? You can thank Dean's still (somewhat) working suppressants for that. I like an in control Cas anyway, I think it makes him sexier. ;)


	5. The Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel accompanies Dean to the doctor's office and then takes him out to lunch. Castiel moves into his new house, Dean goes through his first real heat since he was eighteen and when he's over it, he pays Castiel a visit. Yeah, you know what's going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. Consider yourselves warned.

That night’s sleep was one of the best Dean had ever had. He had felt safe lying in Castiel’s arms, though when he woke the next morning he found himself alone. 

“Cas?” 

He rolled over, patting the empty space where the other man had been sleeping but the bed was cold. The smell of food came wafting up the stairs drawing him out of the warm bed. As soon as he stood up he could feel the slick that had dried on his skin the night before and rather than head downstairs he made his way to the bathroom first. After a refreshing shower he dressed in clean clothes and headed down to the kitchen. Castiel looked up from the stove where he was cooking bacon, a smile on his face.

“Hey sleeping beauty. Sleep well?”

Dean smiled and leaned against the counter next to him.

“Best night’s sleep I’ve had in years actually.”

“Me too. I don’t think I’ve ever slept that well before. Are you hungry?” Castiel asked, offering one of the already cooled bacon slices he had cooked.

Dean took it and nibbled at it as he eyed the stack of pancakes and fresh fruit on the table. He could smell coffee brewing too.

“Why did you cook?” He asked, curious.

“Because I like to. And you forget that Sam and I have been friends for years. I know you do all the cooking. You needed a break from that.” Castiel replied as he put the last of the bacon on the plate and turned the stove off.

He carried the plate to the table and set it down. Dean realized he must have woken up early because he was showered and dressed in clean clothes. He sat down at the table and after getting them both a cup of coffee, Castiel joined him. They talked as they ate and Castiel told him that Sam had called ahead to the clinic, so they were expected at noon. After breakfast they cleaned up and headed over there. 

Dean’s doctor Fergus Crowley was a Beta emigrated from Scotland. He had a bit of an attitude, but he was usually nice and sympathetic to Omegas. For the most part Dean liked him. The look of surprise on his face when he walked in with Castiel instead of Sam was almost funny. He eyed the new Alpha for a moment as he sniffed the air.

“Who is this?” 

“This is Cas.” Dean replied, offering no more details.

“He’s not your mate though.” Dr. Crowley said, though it wasn’t really a question. 

Having Dean up on the table with his shirt off it was clear that the Omega was not claimed. Dean squirmed a bit, opening his mouth to speak but Castiel beat him to it.

“Yes, I am, but we’re working up to that.” Castiel said, speaking up for the first time.

Crowley narrowed his eyes for a moment and pursed his lips.

“So I am to assume you are the reason his heat cycle was accelerated.”

Castiel smiled and shrugged. “True mates.”

Crowley’s initial dislike of this new Alpha was made greater hearing that.

“True mates you say? Is that how you feel Dean?” 

Crowley turned his beady brown eyes back on the Omega.

“Yes, I do. It’s true.”

Crowley sighed and crossed his arms.

“Well, I can’t give you more suppressants unfortunately, unless you never want to have children. It could permanently disrupt your heats and make it impossible to conceive. If what you say is true then it would be in your best interest to do one of two things. Either mate with him or stay away from him. Those are your best methods for getting your hormones back under control. Personally I’d go with option two.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at the doctor before looking over at Castiel. He noticed that the Alpha was now on his feet, a deep scowl on his beautiful face.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Cas said firmly.

Dean pulled his shirt back over his head and hopped off the table.

“If there’s nothing to do to stop this, then I’ll just soldier through it. For now the suppressants are still in place, so I’m in control. I’ll just shower more often and be careful out in public.”

Crowley was glaring at Castiel but he turned to look at Dean, his expression softening.

“Be careful Dean. I’ll see you in three weeks for your next appointment.” 

“Maybe. I haven’t decided yet if I want to continue to do the suppressants. I’ll let you know.” Dean said as he walked over to Castiel and let him pull him into his arms.

Crowley was glaring at the Alpha who was simply smiling smugly back.

“Come on Dean, let’s go get some lunch.” Castiel said, placing a soft kiss against his temple.

Dean turned to look at the doctor.

“Thanks doc. I’ll see you later.”

They walked out leaving a flustered and floundering doctor standing in their wake.

They drove to a nice restaurant that Dean had never been to before and after they had placed their order Castiel folded his hands on the table and looked over at him. 

“You know, your doctor is interested in you.”

Dean nearly choked on the sip he’d just taken from his glass of water. He coughed and set the glass back down. He’d known for years that Crowley liked him but he had purposely ignored it. The doctor, while well off, was a pompous man that was quite full of himself, and those were traits Dean did not want in a mate. As a doctor he was fine. As a potential mate? No freaking way.

“Yeah, I got that impression a few years back, but he knew I wasn’t interested in dating anyone, so he kept it professional. I think you tipped the scales though.”

Castiel laughed and took a sip of his own water.

“He was actually challenging me. I found it amusing.”

“He’s going to call Sam and whine.” Dean warned, and as if on cue his phone started ringing. 

“Hi Sammy.” He sighed.

“Where are you?” Sam asked.

“I’m at lunch with Cas. Why?”

“Doctor Crowley just called me. Are you really thinking of going off your suppressants?” 

Dean was surprised to hear humor and excitement in his brother’s voice rather than the attitude he so often encountered.

“Thinking about it.”

He could hear Sam chuckling on the other end of the line.

“Crowley sounded like a petulant child when he called. Said he felt uncomfortable around Cas and that he feared for your safety. I told him he was insane. He didn’t much care to hear that though.”

“Cas noticed that Crowley likes me. I think ole doc is just jealous.” Dean laughed.

He looked over at Castiel who was grinning as he listened to Dean’s side of the conversation.

“He should be. He’s not half the man Cas is. Dinner is still on tonight, right?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. A night where I don’t have to cook is like a mini vacation for me.” Dean replied.

“I’m sorry about that bro. I’ll pick up some of the slack, bring home dinner sometimes and even cook once in a while. Things I know won’t burn the kitchen down.” Sam apologized.

Dean was impressed. It seemed that Castiel was having an effect on all the people he met. He wanted to introduce him to his friends and see what they thought of him.

“That would be really nice Sammy. I’m going to go now. I’ll see you at home later.”

“Later.” Sam said.

Dean hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Cas?”

Castiel had been examining the dessert menu on the table and set it down again to look at him.

“Yes?”

“Tonight Sam wants us to go out to dinner. I’m thinking of inviting a couple of friends. I’d like you to meet them.”

Castiel smiled and reached across the table to take his hand.

“I’d like that very much. If they’re important in your life then they’re worth getting to know.”

“I don’t socialize much. My friend Charlie is a Beta. I met her in high school. Same with my friend Benny. He’s an Alpha but Sam doesn’t trust him. You remind me of Benny. He doesn’t let his hormones take over either. He’s mated to a girl he met a few years back. Andrea is her name. She’s an Alpha too. Bobby, he’s my boss and an old family friend, he’s an Alpha too. And then there’s his wife Ellen and their daughter Jo. Both Betas.”

“You’re going to invite all of them tonight?” Castiel asked, surprised.

“No, no. Sam would freak. Too much testosterone in one room. But I’d like you to at least meet Charlie tonight.”

“That would be nice. Let Sam know you’re inviting her, in case he made plans for something small and intimate for dinner.” Castiel said.

He was right. Dean pulled his phone out and shot off a text to both his brother and to Charlie.

Dinner that night was pleasant and everyone loved Castiel. Charlie was super excited for Dean and was seeing wedding bells already, much to his chagrin. Bobby had been invited along almost at the last minute after Dean began to worry that the Alpha would be upset to learn later on about it all , thought he was impressed with Castiel’s manners and his respect for Dean. They chatted amicably and Castiel learned just how much Dean loved his job down at the garage. He supported and encouraged Dean, and that was something that both Charlie and Bobby instantly liked about him. 

Unable to take more suppressants until it was time, Dean was forced to go through his first full heat since he was eighteen, and the full force of it came on just as Castiel was signing the final papers for his new house and moving his stuff in. Knowing that it would be in neither of their best interests to be nosing around the Winchester house while Dean was in heat, Castiel gave him the space he needed and two weeks later Dean was knocking on his front door. He had just gotten home from work and was pleasantly surprised when he opened the door and saw Dean standing there. Out of instinct he found himself looking for Sam.

“I’m here alone. Sam’s at home.” Dean said, annoyed.

Cas gave an apologetic look and reached out, taking his hand.

“It’s habit. I know how Sam is. Is he home with that pretty girl he met last week?”

He took Dean’s hand and gently pulled him into the house and closed the door. Dean still had a bit of an annoyed pout on his lips but Castiel leaned in, gently kissing him and chasing it away.

“Yeah, her name is Jess. He likes her a lot. I like her too, she’s nice and I’ve been teaching her how to cook.” Dean said as Castiel led him into the living room.

Boxes were stacked everywhere, most still unopened and Castiel moved a bunch off of the couch to make room for them to sit.

“Do you want something to drink?” Castiel asked.

“Water is fine. I have to drive back later, so I’ll avoid the beer for now.” Dean replied.

Castiel went into the kitchen to get the drink and came back to find Dean pulling throw pillows out of a box and placing them on the couch.

“I’m sorry, I…”

Dean looked from Castiel to the pillows in dismay. Another Omega instinct taking over; the need to nest had overcome him without him realizing it. Castiel was smiling, clearly amused.

“It’s alright. I hadn’t gotten around to doing much unpacking in here yet.” 

He handed Dean the water and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked.

“I am. Went to a different clinic this morning and got my shot. I couldn’t face Crowley’s smug face.” Dean said with a chuckle.

Castiel smiled and motioned for Dean to join him on the couch.

“I can’t say I blame you.”

As they sat down Dean moved closer. He set the water on the coffee table and took Castiel’s hand.

“I missed you.” He murmured, and Castiel pulled him close, burying his face in Dean’s neck. 

“I missed you too. It was torture being apart. I called Sam every day to check on you. He wouldn’t let me speak to you, he said you were too out of it.”

Dean was the least ‘Omega like’ Omega he had ever met and Castiel liked that a lot. Most Omega males were still somewhat feminine, and while Dean did have certain features that could be considered as delicate, such as his full lips, high cheekbones and long lashes, that is where it ended. Everything about Dean screamed male. Knowing that Dean wasn’t willing to give up his independence, yet was willing to accept Castiel into his life was a trait that Castiel admired very much. For him, Dean was everything he ever wanted in a mate. It thrilled him to see Dean come to his house this evening and knowing that he wasn’t patient enough to wait for Castiel to come to him. That and he probably didn’t want Sam breathing down their necks the entire time. They both knew that the only real way to make Sam back off was to claim Dean and mate with him. While Castiel wanted that, he still wasn’t certain it was really what Dean wanted, and he wanted to make Dean happy.

He pulled Dean almost into his lap and nuzzled against his neck. He had missed this man terribly. Dean’s arms went around his neck and he let out a contented sigh. Before Castiel had come into his life things had been simple, but they had been so dull, so gray. Castiel brought color into his life, and a peace he hadn’t thought he could ever have for himself. The change at home with Sam alone was amazing. Sam was concentrating now on himself and his own personal happiness rather than riding Dean every moment of every day. Castiel didn’t push Dean, and didn’t demand anything from him, and for that he realized he was beginning to fall in love with him. It was scary and thrilling. He had never considered that he was even capable of loving another person, or that another person might love him in return.

“I know you called, Sam told me every time. I wanted to hear your voice, feel your arms around me, but I knew it was for the best. So I’m here now. I need you Cas.” He murmured, and Castiel hugged him tighter.

“Did you eat? I was about to start dinner.”

Dean shook his head.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Then come on, help me in the kitchen. Unfortunately it’s like a cruel Easter egg hunt in there since most things are still packed. If you help me it won’t take as long to prepare a meal.”

Reluctantly he got up, pulling Dean up with him. They made their way to the kitchen where even more boxes were stacked.

“I really like this house. It has a lot of room, and a lot of potential.”

Dean was studying the view of the backyard out the window over the sink. He liked the idea of being able to stare out the window while washing dishes and just letting his mind wander. Castiel came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Will you stay tonight? Now that I have you here, I don’t want you to go.”

Dean leaned back, resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Of course I’ll stay.”

Castiel kissed him, slow and gentle, making Dean sigh in contentment. Without his heat looming over him the urgency to mate was not so overwhelming. 

“How does chicken parmesan sound for dinner?”

“Sounds great.” Dean replied.

As Castiel prepared the chicken Dean sorted through boxes and unpacked things. By the time dinner was finished he’d gotten the dishes stored in the upper cabinets, the pots and pans stored in the lower cabinets, and all of the silverware put away. He helped to set the table and they sat down together to eat and talk. As always the conversation between them was easy and Castiel asked how his day had been, something most people never bothered asking him. It was as though they assumed he would spend his entire day cooking and cleaning. When they finished eating they washed the dishes and Dean took a moment to text his brother and tell him not to wait up. He got a thumbs up emoji in return.

“Do you want to watch a movie? I haven’t connected the television in the living room yet. It would take me a few minutes, but if you’d like me to, I’ll set it up.”

Dean saw the way Castiel glanced down the hall towards his bedroom rather than towards the living room, though he was too much of a gentleman to flat out say he wanted sex. Just one more item on the long list of things he was growing to love about this man.

“Cas, I don’t want to watch a movie.”

He waited for those blue eyes to turn back to him, the desire obvious in them.

“What do you want then?”

Dean took the two steps needed to get right in Castiel’s face, loving how wide those beautiful blue eyes got.

“I want you Cas.”

With a slight tilt of his head Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s, and there was no hesitation. Castiel was immediately kissing him back, his tongue sliding easily into Dean’s open, waiting mouth. 

“Oh baby I’ve wanted you so bad, and not because of my heat. I want you just as much now that it’s over.” Dean sighed, pressing his body against the Alpha’s.

“Come on, let’s take this to the bedroom.” 

Castiel took him by the hand and led him down the hall and up to the second floor. Dean had gotten the grand tour along with Sam a couple of days after his visit to the clinic the first time. He loved this house. It was large, and much brighter than the one he shared with his brother. He secretly wished he could stay here forever with Castiel. If he claimed him, he knew that wish would come true. Castiel would keep his promises. One of the many things about Castiel that he loved was that he was a man of his word.

As they entered the bedroom Castiel was already tugging at the flannel shirt Dean wore over his tee shirt, and he let him pull it off. He worked at the buttons of Castiel’s dress shirt until they were all open, and then his hands were running over the smooth plains of the Alpha’s chest. He smelled like absolute heaven right now. Castiel shrugged out of his shirt and then slowly pulled Dean’s tee shirt up and over his head. His mouth went to Dean’s neck, licking and sucking at the tender skin there and eliciting a series of gasps and moans that shot straight to the throbbing bulge in Castiel’s pants. 

“Come here love, I need you with me.” 

Castiel’s sex voice sent shivers through Dean and he could feel how wet he was getting just from this little bit of contact. He’d never used any terms of endearment up until now and it just served to further turn Dean on. He let himself be led to the bed and he pulled away just long enough to lay down and move up so that his head was resting on the pillows. 

“I swear I’ve been dreaming about this every night since I met you.” Castiel confessed as he crawled across the bed and threw a leg over Dean, straddling him.

“Same here. Just do me a favor? Go slow, be gentle.” 

“Always.” Castiel promised.

Dean was looking up at him through long lashes and Castiel leaned down to kiss him. He could smell Dean’s arousal and it was driving him nuts. He fumbled with the belt on Dean’s pants before finally getting it undone, and unbuttoning his jeans. When he had the zipper open Dean lifted his legs to let him pull them off. Shoes, pants, and socks all were relegated to the floor. Castiel stopped to admire him.

"I know I’ve said it before, but you are absolutely beautiful.” 

Dean blushed and squirmed beneath him at the compliment. The only time an Alpha ever told him he was attractive was when they wanted sex from him, but it was different with Castiel. The tone of his voice was full of awe and reverie, not lust, though there was obvious want in his eyes. Still, it was nothing like he had experienced before. Then again, he’d never let another Alpha this close before. Castiel picked up on his discomfort and kissed him softly.

“I’m not one of those men that just want something from you Dean. I’m stating the truth, you are beautiful. I’ve never met anyone even half as beautiful as you. I could walk away right now and my opinion would never change.”

Dean calmed beneath him, bringing one hand up to brush lightly along his jaw. Castiel had a way of calming his worst fears and making him feel wanted for reasons beyond just his ability to breed. He had sprung it on Castiel that he had gotten his shot to suppress his heats again and that could have caused a negative response, but Castiel had instead taken it in stride. He saw Dean’s body as just that; Dean’s. The idea that he could actually be happy with this man and one day have a family of his own, it gave him hope. Just a few short weeks ago he had been contemplating ending his life, but now he was contemplating his future. As he wound the fingers of his free hand into that mess that Castiel called hair he realized he wasn’t falling in love. He was already in love, claim be damned. He smiled up at Castiel before pulling him down into a slow, lazy kiss that he hoped conveyed exactly how he felt at that exact moment.

Castiel sat up after a few moments and undid the button on his pants.

“It’s not a heat, so I want to take my time and get to know every inch of you. There’s no rush. I hope you want that too.” He said.

He smiled when Dean nodded.

With the last of his clothing discarded he leaned down to press soft kisses to Dean’s throat, his collar bone, his chest, and down to the curve of his hips. Kisses became explorations with his tongue and soft nips that had Dean gasping and moaning beneath him. The heavy scent of arousal in the air was intoxicating, and the slick that was now pouring from between Dean’s legs was too enticing to ignore. He ran a finger across a drop that was sliding down the inside of one thigh and brought it to his mouth. It was sweet like honey and he groaned at the taste of it. He’d never had anything like it before. Resisting the urge to bury his face in it and lick it all up, he moved forward slightly to where Dean’s cock was throbbing against his thigh. Before Dean could react he wrapped his lips around the head and swallowed, taking the whole thing in.

“Oh fuck! Cas!” Dean gasped as his fingers tightened in Castiel’s hair.

Castiel loved seeing Dean come apart under him. All he wanted was for this to be pleasurable for the Omega, and for Castiel, there was as much pleasure in giving as there was in taking. With a few swirls of his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock and a few bobs of his head he felt Dean tense up, letting out a strangled cry as he came. He collapsed back, his body going limp as he tried to catch his breath and Castiel moved back up to kiss him. Slow kisses became deeper ones and soon he could feel how hard Dean was against his thigh once again. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” He asked.

Dean nodded rather enthusiastically, even though he was blushing.

“Y-yes!” He managed to stammer as Castiel ran a hand across his inner thigh.

Castiel couldn’t resist smirking, but Dean missed it as Castiel had already moved back down the bed. He pushed Dean’s legs apart, pausing to see if he would encounter resistance, but he didn’t. In fact, Dean spread his legs even wider. As he pressed his tongue to Dean’s entrance he felt him shudder and heard the not so quiet moan Dean gave. He resisted complimenting the Omega again as he was not sure how the man would take it, so he kept the thought to himself. The slick was thicker than it would have been had Dean been in heat, but it tasted like ambrosia and Castiel couldn’t get enough of it. Every drop that spilled, he licked it up, moaning with pleasure. Using his tongue he slowly breached Dean’s entrance, causing the other man to cry out. He didn’t pull away though, so Castiel didn’t stop his explorations. Dean was unable to hold still and he had to grab Dean’s hips and press them into the bed.

“Cas, please…” Dean begged.

“Anything you want love.” Cas said as he pressed kisses against Dean’s thighs.

“Come on, I want you, inside me…”

Dean tugged at Castiel’s hair as it was the only thing he could reach and the Alpha moved up, hovering over him once more. Maintaining eye contact with Dean, Castiel began working him open until he had Dean completely falling apart for a second time. With little guidance needed he lined himself up and pressed in slowly. Dean gasped and moaned at the initial burn, but it felt amazing. It wasn’t long before Castiel was completely inside, and he jerked his hips in order to get him to move. 

Unlike the sex that came during a heat or a rut, this was slow, passionate, and thoughtful. Dean had not been aware that sex could even be like this, and it was a magnificent experience. It wasn’t long before he could feel Castiel’s knot begin to swell, and he began to feel the expected resistance as it began to catch. He pulled Dean up until he was sitting in his lap, riding him until he reached a second climax. As Dean cried out and his body clenched around the still thrusting cock inside of him he felt Castiel’s knot catch, locking them together. Not being in heat, and with his senses fully intact, Dean felt a momentary jolt of fear, but he quickly pushed it aside. He had wanted this almost since the moment they had met. Castiel let out a deep moan and nuzzled against his neck. Dean knew what he wanted, and he tilted his head slightly to give him the access he was seeking.

“You’re sure?” Castiel asked.

Dean gave a quick nod. “Positive.”

He felt the sharp pain that came when Castiel bit down on the soft tissue where his shoulder met his neck and he cried out, grinding down against the part of Castiel that was still firmly ensconced inside of him. The Alpha shuddered, letting out another moan as he licked the bite he had just made, cleaning it and lavishing it with tender kisses. He wrapped his arms tighter around Dean and maneuvered them until they were lying on their sides, curled up in one another’s arms.

“I had no idea it could be like that.” Dean sighed against Castiel’s neck.

“Like what? Enjoyable?” 

Dean nodded, humming an agreement as his eyelids grew heavy. He yawned and snuggled in closer. It felt right in his Alpha’s arms, and that went beyond mere biological programming. Castiel was running his fingers down his back in a slow, soothing manner that was just making him even sleepier. Just before he drifted off he heard Castiel whispering softly.

“I love you.”

He wasn’t positive that was exactly what he’d heard, but the thought scared him. To be in love, and to have someone be in love with him, that was something he had never thought he could have, and he’d never thought he deserved it. As he mulled over the words Castiel had muttered, he drifted off, slipping into one of the best sleeps he’d had in years.


	6. Gabriel comes to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are settled in the new house and they're more in love than ever. Dean is off his heat suppressants with the expectation that it will take two to three heat cycles before they can expect a possible pregnancy, except life doesn't always turn out the way we expect....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally cool with mpreg. So yes, I added it in.

The next morning Dean woke to an empty bed.

“Cas?”

There was no answer so he got up, slipping into the clothes he had worn the day before and padding barefoot out to the kitchen. He found Castiel searching through a box on the kitchen table. He looked up and smiled when Dean walked in.

“Did you sleep well?”

Dean nodded as he made his way to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. He carried it to the table and peeked into the box. It was full of cookbooks. He looked up with one eyebrow raised.

“Do you really use all of these?”

Castiel chuckled.

“No, not really. But every year my mother sends me a new one. I guess she figured I wouldn’t find someone to cook for me, so she felt that I had better learn to do it for myself. Unbeknownst to her, I’ve known how to cook since I was about ten. I can actually cook better than her.”

Dean grinned around the lip of his mug as he took a sip.

“And now you have?”

Castiel’s smile faltered.

“No! I mean, that’s not how I feel, you have to know that. I’m just looking to sell some of these, or donate them to a library. I don’t use most of them.”

Dean reached out and stroked his cheek.

“Dude, I was messing with you. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. I just like dicking with you.”

He reached into the box and pulled out a book on making pies.

“Can you keep this one though? I’d like to experiment.”

Castiel leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Anything you want.”

Dean smiled mischievously. “You may regret saying that.”

Castiel rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

“Oh, no doubt I might, especially if you decide any room in this house needs to be painted pink or peach, but other than that, I trust you.”

Dean set his mug down and wrapped his arms around Castiel, burying his face in his neck to inhale his scent. He felt safer here than he ever had before. Castiel’s arms were around him, pulling him closer.

“You smell different. It’s subtle, but noticeable. I like it.” Castiel murmured against his neck.

“Mmm.” Dean hummed, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of his mate.

“I smell like I’m yours.”

“Indeed you do, love. What’s say we go let your brother in on the news?”

Dean sighed heavily. “If we absolutely must.”

He stepped back and picked his mug up again. He finished off the coffee in it and washed it in the sink. Now he had to go face his brother.

Being that it was a Saturday Sam was home and though he had known where Dean had gone the night before, and that his brother was safe, he still worried. He was perched on a chair at the kitchen table trying to catch up on a case he was working on, though he was unable to fully concentrate, when the front door opened and Dean came walking in. He got up and met his brother and Castiel in the hall.

“You’re home!” 

Sam tried not to reveal how stressed out he had been at his brother’s absence the entire night but the others could smell it on him.

“You knew where I was Sammy, and you knew I was ok. Relax.” Dean chided.

Sam nodded, smiling sheepishly. As he took in his brother’s scent his eyebrows shot up and he looked between the both of them.

“Dean, you’re…” He couldn’t quite get the word out.

“Yep Sammy, I’m officially mated. I’m sure you’ll be glad to be rid of my crabby ass.” Dean said, trying not to sound bitter, and failing.

Castiel rubbed his back gently to calm him. The crestfallen look on Sam’s face was heartbreaking.

“Dean, I never…you’re not a burden man, you never were.” 

“That’s not how it felt.” Dean admitted.

He had all of about two seconds before Sam had pulled him into a hug so tight he couldn’t breathe. Sam only eased up when he brought his arms up to hug him back.

“Dean, you were never a burden, and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like that. You’re my brother, and my best friend. I’m happy for you, believe me. I never thought you’d find this kind of happiness with a friend of mine, but that kind of makes it even better. At least I already approve of the guy.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s attempt at humor and when they pulled apart he had to wipe at his eyes before he started crying.

“Thanks Sammy, that means a lot.”

“So, now what? Are you moving out?” Sam asked.

Dean looked over at Castiel, a shy expression neither Sam nor Castiel had ever seen before on his face. Castiel realized he was leaving that decision up to him whether he wanted him at the new house.

“Oh, yes, if that’s what Dean wants. If he’s ready for that step. I know I am.” He said.

The smile Dean offered him was absolutely dazzling and he had a hard time looking away from it. He could hardly believe this beautiful man was now his mate.

“Did you tell Charlie? Dude, you better tell Bobby. He’ll kill you if you just show up at work like this and don’t give him fair warning.” Sam laughed.

His brother was right. Bobby had been more of a father to him and Sam the last few years than their own father had been their entire life, and if he showed up mated at work without any kind of warning he was liable to have Bobby snap on him. Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and excused himself, stepping back out onto the porch to make his call. Sam turned to look at Castiel the moment he was gone.

“I still can’t believe it. You and my brother. Who’d have thought it?” Sam mused.

Castiel smiled and shook his head.

“Certainly not me. But I’m glad I made the move out here, and I am very glad I met Dean. He’s the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Someone’s in love.” Sam teased and elbowed him playfully.

Castiel’s smile took on a dreamy look.

“Totally and completely.”

“Totally and completely what?” Dean asked, walking back in the house.

Castiel pulled him close and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

“I told Sam I’m in love with you.” 

Dean looked at him, his green eyes wide with surprise.

“You did what?”

“I-what? Did I say something wrong?” Castiel asked worriedly.

Dean realized his shock had been misinterpreted and he quickly moved to sooth his mate.

“No, you did nothing wrong. I feel the same way too, I just…”

He struggled to find the right words but his brother had something to add.

“Growing up we didn’t hear very often that we were loved, that’s all. It’s kind of a big deal for you to say it. For years the only person that has loved Dean is me, and I don’t say it often enough.” Sam explained.

Castiel’s expression relaxed. He understood. He pulled Dean closer and nuzzled against his neck, inhaling his scent.

“Then I promise to always say it, and always mean it.”

The words were spoken only loud enough for Dean to hear but the expression on his face was enough for Sam to know that the words Castiel spoke were deep and that they changed something profoundly in the Omega. Dean’s arms went around his mate’s neck and he buried his face to hide his tears. If he didn’t know that he was on heat suppressants he would have thought he was pregnant the way his hormones had him crying over everything! Sam even stepped forward to place a warm hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“So, let’s get you packed up then? We’ll all do dinner tonight. Jess is coming over. We can all go out.” Sam said.

Dean wiped at his eyes and smiled up at his brother.

“Sure Sammy, that sounds good.”

Sam smiled back. This was what he had always wanted for his brother, happiness, security, and love. And now he had it. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t still care for Dean, they were brothers and from the same pack, but it meant he would worry less. Dean could take care of himself and always could. He couldn’t have chosen a better mate for his brother than Castiel. Thinking back he wished he’d brought his friend home years ago, but it was better late than never that he introduced them. 

As they made their way up to Dean’s room with the empty boxes they had stored in the garage, Sam paused to look at them.

“Are you planning on pups?”

Dean blushed and chewed on his lip for a moment.

“I never thought I’d get the chance to have any. Kind of put it out of my mind years ago.” He admitted, but his eyes immediately went to his mate. Now that he had Castiel, a family of his own seemed like a very real possibility, and he was warming up to the idea.

“I would like kids, but in the end it’s up to Dean. Whatever makes him happiest. And besides, I’m in no rush. I want to get to know my mate before we get to that point.” Castiel said.

Dean smiled at him and Castiel smiled back. Pups with this man? Yeah, Dean could totally have pups with him. 

They packed everything of Dean’s which took the better part of the day and transported it over to the house that now belonged to Castiel and Dean. That was something that was going to take a while for Dean to wrap his head around. He and his mate were now going to share a house together! It was mind blowing. They didn’t bother unpacking once they had it all moved. That could wait for later. Sam left to shower and pick up his girlfriend while Dean and Castiel changed. 

Dinner with Sam and Jess was pleasant and she was thrilled to finally meet Castiel. She loved seeing how blissed out and absolutely in love he and Dean were. They chatted until it was time to head home which was surreal for Dean knowing that he wasn’t supposed to head home with his brother anymore. The next few weeks were a serious adjustment period for everyone. The budding romance between Sam and Jess came to a dead stop when she happened upon her true mate one afternoon while grocery shopping. Sam was devastated and alone once more, and he found himself on his brother’s doorstep more nights than not. He still preferred Dean’s cooking above take out or even attempting to cook for himself. It was one such evening, as Dean was serving a homemade lasagna and Sam was sitting at the island in the kitchen talking his ear off about a new law that had just passed on Omega rights when the doorbell rang. Both Dean and Sam turned toward the sound but Castiel was already heading for the door.

“Baby brother!” A voice Dean recognized from numerous phone calls cried out. Castiel’s brother Gabriel had decided to show up after all. He’d only been threatening to do so for months now.

“Hey Gabe, good to see you. What has you in this neck of the woods?” Castiel asked as he invited his brother into the house.

“Well, for starters, I haven’t physically seen you in like four years, and you’re now mated and settled down in your own house. I needed to come and bask in your happiness. I broke up with Kali.” Gabe replied as he followed his brother to the kitchen.

“Guys, this is my brother Gabe. Gabe, this is Sam and Dean Winchester.” Cas pointed each man out. Dean smiled and nodded. Cas was pleased to see that Dean was relaxed. Gabe was a Beta, so no reason to be nervous. 

Dean took off the oven mitts he had used to pull the lasagna from the oven and approached the shorter man. He offered his hand and smiled.

“Nice to finally meet you Gabe. We talk often enough on the phone but it’s nice to have you here.”

Gabe grinned and pulled Dean into a hug, startling the taller man. Dean quickly recovered and hugged him back.

“It’s great to finally meet you Deano. You’ve made quite an impression on Cassie here, and in only the best of ways. Welcome to the family. Well, the family that you’ll actually like. I can’t speak for our brothers, they’re Alpha douches.” Gabe said, wagging his eyebrows.

Dean looked over at Castiel who simply sighed and rolled his eyes. Dean knew what the older Novak brothers were like. How Castiel and Gabe had come out as the good men they were, he had no idea. He appreciated his brother Sam a great deal after hearing about Castiel’s childhood. He looked over at his brother and noticed him watching Gabe.

“Sammy?” He questioned. Sam’s eyes met his for an instance before returning to the laptop screen in front of him.

“So this is the baby brother you speak so fondly of, eh?”

Gabe marched right up to Sam and stuck his hand out. Sam smiled tentatively and shook it.

“Nice to meet you Gabe.” He looked over at Dean.

“You talk about me Dean?” 

Dean shrugged and grinned.

“Gabe and I shoot the breeze sometimes. We talk about our little brothers and other stuff. Gabe here is a surgeon.”

Gabe finally released Sam’s hand and nodded toward Dean.

“Your brother here is thinking of following his dream of becoming a paramedic. It’ll be a lot easier now that he’s mated. He won’t get messed with as much.”

Sam turned in his seat, his jaw dropping slightly. He’d never known this about his brother.

“Really Dean? Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Dean stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and shrugged for a second time.

“I dunno Sammy. It didn’t seem like a real option, not with dad putting me on lockdown and barely even letting me work at the garage. Don’t get me wrong, I like working on cars, but that’s not what I really want to do for the rest of my life. I’d like to help people if possible. It’s a bit too late to become a doctor. I don’t have the stamina for twelve years of college and an internship, but I figured I could be a paramedic, or a nurse. Maybe nursing as it’s more stable.”

He looked over at Castiel who smiled and nodded. Castiel, always so accepting and encouraging. God he loved that man.

“And I figured I’d come give him a little guidance. Since Cassie here has moved close enough now for me to come bother him regularly.”

Gabe reached up and ruffled his brother’s hair causing Castiel to grimace and push his hand away, but there was clear affection between them both.

“Will you stay for dinner?” Dean asked.

“Home cooked food? Hell yes!” Gabe cried.

Castiel set the table as Dean carried over the lasagna and homemade garlic bread. Gabe watched them both in awe.

“You guys really are two peas in a pod, aren’t you? I can see why you were made for each other.” He commented as Dean cut a piece of the lasagna and set it on his plate.

“I keep thinking I should have introduced th em years ago.” Sam said with a short laugh.

Gabe looked over at him, letting his eyes rove over the younger Winchester brother. 

“Oh, you’re the Sam that Cassie was living with back in Cali?” He suddenly realized.

Sam nodded as he accepted the food Dean was setting on his plate.

“That would be me.”

“Didn’t live together long if I recall though.” Gabe said.

“Uh, no. Our father passed away so I had to come home.” Sam said, shooting a glance over at Dean who smiled weakly.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Gabe said, looking at each of the brothers before turning his attention back to Sam.

“Did you ever get your law degree?” He asked.

Sam looked up in surprise, turning his eyes to Castiel. “Yes, I did actually. I handle family and custody cases mostly.”

“Just as you and Dean talk, so do Gabe and I. We have very few secrets.” Castiel said. Sam nodded. It made sense. Everyone needed someone they could talk to.

As they ate they talked, everyone raving about the lasagna until Dean was blushing and demanding they stop. Gabe couldn’t help but glance over at Sam who was sitting on the other side of the table next to Dean. The man was damn attractive, even if he was still practically a pup. And he smelled absolutely delicious! As a Beta he was usually pretty indifferent to the scents of Alphas and other Betas, but once in a while he crossed paths with someone that smelled pretty good, though never this good. He had picked up on Dean’s scent earlier when he’d hugged him. The warm scent of a mated Omega that mingled with his brother Castiel’s stronger, Alpha scent, and it was quite enticing. Dean smelled sweet, like apples and cinnamon mixed with summer rain and leather. It was a delicious fragrance, but Sam smelled even better and they hadn’t gotten any closer than a simple handshake. Sam smelled of sandalwood and clean linen, summer storms and the ocean. It was damn near intoxicating. On more than one occasion he caught Sam looking over at him too, and he would grin at the man, delighting in making the humongous Alpha blush and dart his eyes away. After dinner Sam excused himself to head home. He was due in court early the next morning and he still had an entire file to review. He gave Dean a hug and shook hands with the other two men before heading out. Gabe watched him go, feeling a strange sense of loss as the door closed behind him. When he turned back around to face his brother and new brother in law he found a stern pair of blue eyes and an amused pair of green ones watching him.

“What?” He asked defensively.

“Don’t.” Castiel said. It was a warning and Gabe heard it loud and clear.

Dean chuckled and gave Castiel a quick kiss before leaving to go to their bedroom.

“Why don’t you help me in the kitchen with cleaning up?” Castiel said as he started for the kitchen. Gabe followed.

“You know, you’re the only Alpha I know that takes equality seriously. I’m proud of you baby brother.” Gabe said as he took the dish towel Castiel handed him. He took each dish his brother washed and dried them.

“I’m not the only one out there. I’m working hard here to obliterate stereotypes and get gender equality on the table for this state and every state. I have a meeting next week with the governor. She’s a Beta you know, but she has three Omega children. I think it will be a promising meeting.” Castiel said after several minutes of silence.

“That’s fantastic. I never liked the idea of Omegas being repressed and treated as second class citizens. They’re an integral part of society and it has nothing to do with their ability to breed. They’re the heart and soul, and Alphas everywhere would be lost without them. I see how you are with Dean. It’s beautiful. But I’m really proud that you treat him as a human and not as a piece of meat. After dad…I knew you’d always be a good man. Dean’s lucky to have you.” Gabe said, setting aside his joking in order to impress upon his little brother how proud he truly was of him.

Castiel shook his head. “No, I’m the lucky one. I was just floating through life until I met him with no real purpose aside from my work. I bought this house but I felt so hollow as I signed the papers and more than once I had asked myself what the hell I needed a house this big for if I was single. Then I met Dean and everything that was so black and white before suddenly was in techno color. It’s only been a few months but I knew the moment I met him that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“You planning to propose?” Gabe asked. It was more than curiosity that was nagging at him now. 

Castiel smiled and nodded. Marriage was more tradition than anything. A mated pair had no real need for marriage, but the tradition was still nice, and it would, for Castiel, further strengthen the bond he had forged with the man he loved.

Gabe had always known his brother’s wish to settle down and start a family, though Castiel had always been so selective about who he dated. None had ever seemed good enough. Until Dean. He laughed internally at that. Dean was unlike anyone his brother had dated before. Most of the Omegas that Castiel had tried to date in the past were meek and submissive, traits he knew his brother didn’t like in a person. Even the Betas Castiel had dated were less than ideal. He had dated one such Beta girl, Meg for over a year and a half, but she had grated on everyone’s nerves, even Castiel’s, and after the one year mark Gabe knew there was no way Castiel would claim her. She was mean and vindictive, and when they finally parted ways Gabe had let out a sigh of relief. Castiel had been alone for over two years when he finally met Dean. The phone call Gabe had received shortly after they’d met had told him that Castiel had found his true mate. He had never in his life heard his brother so excited. Gabe himself had always been skeptical about the whole true mate thing, but seeing his brother with Dean told him that maybe his skepticism was misplaced. There was no doubting that they belonged together. The way they looked at one another, the way they touched, and their scents mingled together so perfectly that it created something so amazing that even he was affected by it. Something about the way Dean smelled had intrigued him though…

Gabe’s jaw dropped and he turned to look at his brother. Castiel frowned.

“What is the matter with you?”

Gabe set down the dish towel and put his hands on his hips. “I need to have a word with your mate if that’s alright. Has he gone to bed?”

“Most likely he’s reading. He likes to read in the evenings, have an hour or so of alone time before bed. What do you need to bother him for?” Castiel asked, always suspicious of his brother.

Gabe waved him off. “I just need to ask him something. I’ll be right back.”

Gabe made his way down the hall to the stairs and climbed them quickly, noting all of the open doors until he came to one that was closed. He knocked and waited. A moment later the door opened and a surprised Dean was standing there looking at him.

“Gabe? Something wrong?” He asked.

“Can I talk to you for a moment? Privately?” 

Dean opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. Once inside he closed the door before Dean could.

“What’s this about Gabe?” Dean asked.

“Dean, are you feeling alright?” Gabe blurted.

Dean blinked and narrowed his eyes.

“I feel fine, why do you ask?”

Gabe took a step closer. Dean did not see the Beta as a threat so he stood his ground.

“I noticed something earlier, about your scent, and it’s been tickling the back of my mind all evening. May I?” 

He held out a hand in hopes that Dean would agree to allow him to scent him in a less invasive way. With a confused frown Dean offered his arm. Gabe held it to his nose and sniffed gently at his wrist and then his elbow. The smell was definitely there, though it was still quite faint. Thoroughly amused he released Dean’s arm.

“So what was that for? Do you think I’m getting sick or something?” Dean asked worriedly.

Rather than answer him, the doctor side of Gabe came out and he began questioning him.

“Dean, are you on heat suppressants still?”

“Uh, no. Cas and I made the decision three months ago to stop them.”

Gabe nodded. Just as he’d thought. That was why Dean’s scent had come across so much stronger, and why he had caught that faint scent mingled in it.

“Mmhmm. And when was your last heat exactly?”

Dean sighed and tried to think. Actually, it was late. His eyes widened as they met Gabe’s.

“Oh shit…are you saying I’m…?”

He was afraid to actually utter the word. The expression on the blonde man’s face though was all the confirmation he needed. Suddenly he needed to sit. He hurried to the bed and sat down hard. Gabe joined him, giving him a friendly pat on the knee.

“Were you guys planning on trying this soon?” He asked.

N-no! We were told that once I was off the suppressants it would take two to three heat cycles before I could even think about getting pregnant! That was supposed to take a year, not three months!”

Dean bent over trying not to hyperventilate. He was so not ready for this! Gabe put a hand on his back and calmly instructed him on how to breathe. Castiel walked in, stopping when he caught the fear in his mate’s scent.

“What the hell happened?” He demanded as he hurried over to the bed. He knelt down in front of Dean and ducked his head until he had made eye contact. There was fear in his mate’s eyes, but there was also surprise and excitement. It thoroughly confused him, but before he could stop to process things he needed to get Dean to calm down.

“Come on baby, breathe. Whatever this is, it’s ok.” He spoke calmly and Dean nodded, struggling to get his emotions as well as his breathing under control.

Gabe snickered but continued to rub Dean’s back and talk him through the panic attack. After a few minutes the smell of fear began to fade as Dean’s breathing calmed back down. He was dizzy and he grabbed onto Castiel’s shirt to keep from falling over. Thankfully he was still sitting.

“So what the heck was that?” Castiel asked, looking from his mate to his brother and back again.

Dean looked over at Gabe and felt a nervous flutter in his belly. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around himself. 

“I noticed something earlier so I came to talk to Dean about it. I think it was a bit more than he was ready to handle at the moment though.” Gabe said.

Castiel cocked his head at his brother, a look of annoyance on his face.

“Care to be a little clearer?”

“Cas, Gabe said I’m pregnant.” Dean blurted.

Castiel turned back to look at him, finding green eyes watching him carefully.

“What?” He needed to hear it again. Surely he’d been mistaken.

“It was his scent. I interned as an OBGYN before deciding on becoming a surgeon but I still have a small practice and I deal regularly with pregnancies. I can pick out the scent of a pregnant person rather easily. I wasn’t familiar with Dean and his scent yet, so it threw me at first, but I caught another whiff right before he came in here and it was nagging at me, so I came to double check. I’d say you’re maybe eight to ten weeks in.” Gabe explained.

Castiel wrapped Dean in his arms, pressing his nose into his mate’s neck. He inhaled deeply, and sure enough, there it was, very faint but noticeable. How had he missed that all these weeks? When he sat back he was grinning. 

“Dean, baby! I’m so happy!” He cried. Dean visibly relaxed, letting out a heavy sigh. After his initial panic attack he’d actually forgotten to breathe as he waited to see how Castiel would react.

“It’s not too soon? I know you wanted to wait.” Dean said, still unsure.

“I am thrilled! A baby! We’re going to be parents! Oh my God…we’re going to be parents!” The weight of that realization slammed into him like a freight train.

Dean chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Castiel’s forehead. As long as Castiel was happy, he was happy. This had to be a mutual decision, and as much as he wanted pups, he didn’t want to cause undue stress on Castiel if he wasn’t ready. 

“Do you have a doctor Dean?” Gabe asked.

Dean gave Castiel a knowing look before turning to look at Gabe again.

“I do, but I don’t think I want him delivering my pup.” 

“I don’t want that man’s hands anywhere on you.” Castiel growled. His protective side was flaring up and the idea of Crowley with his hands between Dean’s legs infuriated him.

“Whoa! Whoa! It’s ok bro, you don’t have to let whoever that is lay a hand on Dean. I’m guessing you’re not a fan of this doctor.” Gabe wrinkled his nose as the sour smell of angry Alpha hit his nose.

Dean huffed a small, bitter laugh. “That’s an understatement. My physician does not approve of Cas as my mate, and right in front of him tried to get me to leave him. My doctor spent years trying to get me to date him. Now that I’m properly mated he’s even meaner and nastier to Cas. I was planning to see about finding another physician, but now I guess it can’t wait.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of you. I have a clinic I work at part time and I deal with a lot of OBGYN issues. I’ve delivered my fair share of babies too. We’ll keep it all in the family and you’ll maintain your privacy.” Gabe offered.

Castiel was already nodding enthusiastically. “Yes! I mean, if it’s ok with Dean, I would feel much more comfortable knowing it was you caring for him and the baby than Crowley.” He couldn’t even say the man’s name without it tasting bitter in his mouth.

“Do you mean Fergus Crowley?” Gabe asked, surprised to hear the name.

“The one and only.” Dean confirmed.

“Well, that’ll be easy to get your records. I know Crowley. I also know his mother, Rowena. You’re lucky to never have dated him. He’s a stuffed shirt but he’s not a bad guy. His mother on the other hand? It’s bordering on Psycho territory, the relationship they have. She’s a scary Alpha woman and I don’t recommend her as a mother in law. Not even to Satan himself.” Gabe shuddered at the memory of meeting Rowena several years earlier. If sharks could take human form, she would be one.

“I wasn’t interested in anyone until Cas came along. I was going to spend the rest of my life alone.” Dean admitted.

Gabe frowned and glanced over at his brother. Damn if those two weren’t really destined to be together, truemates or not. He sighed and gave a soft smile.

“I’m at the clinic on Wednesdays and every other Friday, provided I don’t have an emergency surgery to perform. So how about you come by Friday morning? I’ll squeeze you in before my first patient, and then after that we’ll set up regular appointments.”

Dean nodded and looked down at Castiel who had had a hand pressed against his still flat stomach. Or was it still flat? He had noticed his jeans getting a bit tight lately… The way Cas was running his hand over his abdomen told him that maybe he wasn’t as flat as he thought he was.

“How did we miss this?” Castiel marveled more to himself than to anyone else.

Gabe always carried his prescription pad with him and he quickly wrote one out for prenatal vitamins. He handed it to Dean.

“Take one a day, and if morning sickness is an issue, take the pill later in the day. Some like to take it at night before bed because in some instances it can cause nausea. Are you experiencing any morning sickness?”

“No, none. Is that normal?” Dean asked.

“Sure. Not everyone has it. What about feeling tired? Cravings? Anything?”

“I have been more tired lately now that you mention it. I’ve been having a hard time getting up for work in the morning, and I’m tired most of the day. Coffee isn’t helping either.” Dean replied.

“No more coffee or caffeinated drinks. I’ll send Cassie here an email with a list of do’s and don’t during a pregnancy. I’ll borrow an ultrasound machine too, see if we can’t get a look at your pup sometime in the next couple of weeks.” 

Gabe stood up and gave Dean’s shoulder a friendly squeeze.

“Take it easy. Let your boss know right away since you work on cars. The fumes and such aren’t good for the baby. I’ll see you Friday. Cassie, I’ll text you the address. I’m going to go home and get some rest. And congratulations to you both.”

Gabe let himself out leaving Castiel and Dean alone in their excitement.

“I need to tell Sammy, like right now.” Dean said as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket.

Castiel moved up to sit next to him on the bed and watched as Dean dialed Sam’s number. He put the phone on speaker so they could both hear his reaction.

“You guys miss me already?” Were the first words out of Sam’s mouth when he answered.

“Sammy, Gabe just left and he, uh, gave me some news.” Dean smiled over at Castiel who was grinning like a fool.

“Are you ok Dean?” Sam asked, and Dean could hear the worry in his voice.

“I’m fine Sammy. Actually, I’m better than fine. Me and Cas? We’re having a baby.”

Sam must have been drinking because suddenly he was choking violently.

“You alright there Sam?” Castiel asked.

Sam managed to clear his throat. “A baby? You’re pregnant Dean?”

“Yep. Gabe says somewhere between eight and ten weeks, judging by my scent.” Dean replied.

“I’m confused, I thought Gabe was a surgeon?” Sam asked.

“He is, but he helps run a clinic too. He has OBGYN experience. He’s going to take over care for Dean for the rest of the pregnancy.” Castiel explained.

Sam laughed softly. “What, don’t want Crowley messing around below the belt?”

Feeling his temper flare, Castiel growled. “Absolutely not!”

That only made Sam laugh harder. “Can’t say I blame you. Well, if Gabe can handle it, awesome. At least it’s a doctor you can trust.” 

“I feel comfortable with Gabe as my doctor for this.” Dean said.

“Good. He seems like a nice guy. Being that he’s a Novak I’m sure he’s a damn good doctor too.” 

Castiel smiled at that. Sam had had the displeasure some years back of meeting Michael Novak, one of his older brothers and they had not hit it off.

“Hey, call Bobby and let him know. He’ll spank you and carry you home if you show up tomorrow for work and spring it on him.” Sam warned.

“Yeah, ok. I’ll call him.”

“And Charlie and Benny too.” Sam reminded.

“They can wait til tomorrow. Just don’t tell Charlie I said that.” Dean said in a conspiratorial tone.

“Mums the word.” Sam said, amused.

He sighed deeply. He was thrilled by the news that his brother and Castiel were about to become parents. This was fabulous news. He was going to be an uncle!

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow Sammy. It’s getting late and I want to catch Bobby before he goes to bed.” Dean said.

“Yeah, congrats you guys. If you need anything, just let me know.” 

“Thank you Sam.” Castiel said.

The call to Bobby was brief but full of emotion. Dean didn’t think he had ever heard Bobby cry, but as soon as he told the old man about the baby, Bobby started to cry. Then he was shouting in the background to Ellen and Jo who were whooping and hollering with delight. Bobby told him he’d be taking easier jobs until the baby was born, and that near the end he’d be put in the office. Dean didn’t like hearing that but he knew it was what was best. Castiel listened to the entire conversation, agreeing with Bobby but never once trying to tell Dean that he couldn’t continue to work. When they hung up Dean had more than a few tears in his eyes, and Castiel had to wipe away a few of his own as well. 

“So, a baby? Are we really ready for this?” Dean asked.

Castiel pulled him close, burying his nose in his Omega’s neck.

“Absolutely. I think we’re going to do a marvelous job. I’ll let my work know right away and Friday I’ll take the morning off to bring you to see Gabe. And when he gets the ultrasound machine I’m taking you to that appointment. I’ll work it out with Sam so that someone always accompanies you. I’m not trying to be overprotective, but I need this, for my own piece of mind.”

Dean nodded. Despite being mated he still occasionally got harassed when out in public. The idea of being out alone while pregnant was something he wasn’t ready yet to contemplate. As the pup grew its scent would grow stronger and he’d likely draw more unwanted attention. He definitely didn’t want to put his unborn child at risk in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters still coming. I hope you all are enjoying this. Leave a kudos or a comment!


	7. Puppy Love and Then Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dean's pregnancy progresses and he becomes more and more miserable his brother Sam takes a liking to Castiel's brother Gabriel.

Over the next few months Dean had to put up with an overly protective mate and brother. Even Gabe seemed to hover now that he was close by. The morning sickness he blessedly skipped, but it wasn’t long after Gabe told him he was pregnant that the exhaustion really kicked in. Castiel would come home from work to find Dean either asleep on the sofa or asleep in the bed, dinner either halfway prepped or never started at all. He didn’t mind though as long as Dean was getting the rest he needed. Four weeks later he popped. No more almost flat tummy, he had a perfect little baby bump that everyone seemed to want to touch. Another twelve weeks after that and he was practically waddling. The bigger he got though, the crankier he got as his hormones went nuts. Sam accompanied him to several appointments, falling into easy conversation with Gabe. If Dean wasn’t so bloated and miserable he’d have thought they were adorable in how they flirted but tried to be subtle about it. Unfortunately he was miserable and leaning toward the blunt side in most matters nowadays. At one such appointment, near the very end of his pregnancy when Gabe was flirting especially hard, Dean snapped. He stood up off the table, which took some effort) and turned to glare at the other two men.

“Just get a goddamn room already and fuck it out because this flirting is grating on my last nerve!” He snapped.

Sam looked up in embarrassment but Gabe just looked amused.

“Well someone’s hormones are making him particularly cranky. Are you getting enough sleep Dean?” Gabe asked. Dean glared at him with bleary, bloodshot eyes.

“What do you think? I have a kid using my kidneys as its personal punching bag.”

Sam wanted to sooth his brother, rub his back and try to calm him down but he knew better. Dean could very well bite him. Gabe tried to cheer him up though.

“So, I know the first ultrasound didn’t show much, but I have the machine again and we could see if junior is feeling a bit more like giving us a peek at the goods.”

Dean frowned and Sam could see the weight of what this pregnancy was really doing to his brother. He was truly exhausted.

“I should wait for Cas.” Dean said.

“Call him. See if he can get on Skype.” Sam said.

With a heavy sigh Dean pulled his phone out and called his mate.

“Everything ok love?” Castiel asked as soon as the line connected. Dean would never admit to anyone but his mate just how much he loved hearing Castiel speak to him like that. A small smile graced his lips at the sound of his Alpha’s concern.

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine, but Gabe has the ultrasound machine again and wants to know if we want to try again to see what sex the baby is. I would prefer if you were here though.” Dean told him.

“I can’t get away from the office right now baby. But perhaps we can do a Skype call? So I can see it with you? If you want to do it, go ahead, just let me see too.” Castiel said.

“Ok. I’ll call you on Skype in a sec.”

Dean hung up and pulled up the app on his phone. A minute later there was the familiar jingle as it dialed Castiel’s account. Then they were connected.

“Can you see me?” Dean asked.

“Yes gorgeous, I can see you.” Castiel replied, smiling. That made Dean smile too.

“Ok, let me get the machine. I’ll be right back.” Gabe left the room, returning a few minutes later with the machine on its rolling cart. Sam got up to plug it in as Gabe turned it on and got Dean comfortable on the table.

“Sam, take the phone for Dean and aim it over here.” Gabe tapped the monitor and Sam did as instructed.

Gabe pulled Dean’s shirt up, revealing skin stretched taught over his very swollen abdomen. He applied a generous amount of gel and got started. He quickly measured the baby, stopping to point out that it was sucking on its thumb. From the phone they all heard Castiel make a choking sound, and Dean knew his mate was crying. Gabe moved until he was able to see between the baby’s legs.

“So what’s the verdict doc?” Dean asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

“Well… it looks like you manly men will want to start incorporating some pink into your décor soon. It’s a girl.” Gabe announced.

A girl…

This time it was Dean that was crying. They were having a little girl! He found his brother’s hand and squeezed it tight. When he looked up he saw tears in Sam’s eyes too. Even Gabe’s eyes were wet, though he quickly turned his attention back to the monitor to continue checking on the baby.

“A little girl? We’re having a girl?” Castiel asked, his voice full of awe and wonder.

“Yep, you’re going to have your little princess.” Gabe said.

Castiel made no attempt to hide the fact that he was openly sobbing.

“Dean? Dean? Where are you?”   
Sam handed the phone back to his brother when Dean reached for it.

“I’m right here.” Dean turned the screen so Castiel could see him.

“I’m leaving work early tonight. Go home, get some rest if you can and I’ll bring dinner home, ok? I love you.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “I love you too. Can you bring home Mexican?”

Castiel chuckled and nodded. “Anything you want love.”

They said goodbye and hung up. Gabe wiped the gel off Dean’s belly and helped him sit up.

“So, another week or two tops and she’ll be here. Take it easy as much as possible. I assume at this point that Bobby has you on desk duty.” 

Dean grunted and nodded. He hated sitting in an office all day but he had to admit, he had a knack for accounting and he had been working through their records, organizing and going over their finances. It was actually quite soothing and kept his mind off his swollen feet and aching back. Bobby was lousy at record keeping and if they were ever audited, they’d be screwed, but Dean was working to correct all of that. Bobby was very appreciative and Dean found a new passion. While he liked the idea of nursing he also liked the idea of pursuing a degree in accounting. There were online courses which meant he could still work and raise the baby. He believed he could handle it all, but most importantly, Castiel also believed he could. No one had ever had as much faith in him as his mate did. He slid forward, dropping his feet to the floor and standing up. He could only imagine what a sight he was, a six foot two inch pregnant man, but honestly at this point he didn’t care anymore. He was in the last stretch. Soon they’d have their precious baby girl in their arms. Sam offered him an arm and he leaned on it as they started for the door.

“Dinner still on tonight?” Gabe asked as he followed them out into the hall. Dean nodded.

“Cas is bringing home Mexican, but you can bring stuff if you want something different.”

“You just go home and rest.” Sam said.

Fridays had become a family night where Sam, Gabe, and often times Charlie, Benny, and their mates came over. The closer it got to the end, the more people hovered around Dean. Some days it irritated him and some days it soothed him. This particular night it would just be Sam and Gabe coming, and that was plenty enough for him. His instinct to nest and separate himself from anyone aside from his mate was increasing. Another couple of days and he would be practically shutting himself away in the house. 

Sam drove him to work where Bobby was waiting to hear the results of the visit. This baby was like the grandchild he had always wanted and he worried endlessly about Dean and the baby. Dean and Castiel had already decided that the baby would refer to Bobby and Ellen as grandpa and grandma. Bobby had cried at the news. As Sam helped Dean out of the car Bobby came out to meet them.

“Well? Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Everything is fine. Pup is perfectly healthy, I’m healthy, it’s all good.” Dean grunted as he steadied himself on his feet. Trying to balance with his huge belly was sometimes a pain in the ass.

“Did you find out what you’re having? Ellen is dying to go shopping. She wants to know what colors you’ll be painting the nursery.” Bobby said and the man was, for him, practically bristling with excitement. That meant he was shifting his weight from one foot to the other slowly while his hands were perched on his hips. Sam and Dean shared a small smile before Dean turned back to look at him.

“We’re having a little girl.” 

Bobby’s eyes went wide and Dean could see the tears in them. He pulled Dean into a hug and Dean hugged him back just as tight.

“A girl! About time this pack had another girl!” Dean could hear Bobby’s voice breaking as he tried not to cry and it was causing Dean to get choked up. When Bobby let him go he wiped furiously at his own eyes.

“You’re right, and I know she’s going to be spoiled rotten too.” Sam was nodding hard next to him.

“She most definitely will be spoiled.” He confirmed. Dean smiled up at his brother. His pup would not only be spoiled but she would also be very well protected. For once Dean was glad to have so many Alphas in his life. He patted his brother and Bobby both on the arm as he waddled into the shop and headed for his office. Pup or not, he had work to do.

Ellen stopped in around lunch time with food and more hugs. They cried together as she excitedly told him she was planning a baby shower for him the following weekend, and warned him there was nothing he could do to stop her. He didn’t want to though. Once she was gone he nibbled at the food and crunched numbers until Bobby came to tell him it was time to go. Dean got a ride to work and from work from one of the various people in his life, and today it was Bobby driving him home. His feet were swollen and he was happy to be able to go home and put them up. Knowing Castiel he’d worry and Dean would end up getting a nice foot massage later tonight. He didn’t mind that one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more chapters. Maybe one more after this... Hope you all like it!


	8. And Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor comes on much faster than anyone (except maybe Gabriel) suspected, and the newest addition to the Winchester-Novak family is bound and determined to make her entrance. Sam worries about his brother and the baby in this chapter, and Ellen is a mother hen. Dean swears he'll never have another pup after this, but of course we all know that will change once he lays eyes on his little princess. 
> 
> It's a miracle Sam doesn't pass out in this chapter.

Dean said goodbye to Bobby as he headed into the house. Castiel wasn’t home yet but he would be soon. He decided he needed a shower so he made his way to the bathroom and stripped down. Once in the shower he let the water sluice down over him and chase away at least some of the aches that his body seemed to always have nowadays. His hips and lower back ached the worst and Gabe had explained that was due to his pelvis stretching to prepare him for childbirth. The idea of delivering his little girl was scary but he found that he couldn’t wait for her to finally be here. As though reminding him that she was coming he felt a kick. When he looked down he saw the distinct shape of a tiny foot as it moved across his belly. He touched it and smiled.

“Dean?” Castiel was calling out.

“In the shower!” Dean yelled.

A moment later the bathroom door opened and he could smell his Alpha. It brought a smile to his lips.

“How are you feeling love?” Castiel asked as he pulled the shower curtain back just enough to see his mate.

“I ache, but otherwise I’m ok. Check this out, she’s moving.” Dean pointed to his belly where the tiny foot was still pressing upwards. He turned so Castiel could see it too.

“Oh…” Castiel reached out to touch it and Dean’s entire belly seemed to do this weird flip. 

“I think she’s in there doing somersaults.” He grunted as she pressed against his bladder.

The tiny foot had disappeared and Castiel dropped his hand. The goofy smile on his face was still in place though.

“I got your favorite, from that Mexican place you like downtown. I told them the news and they sent home an extra couple of the tacos you love as a gift. They say congratulations too.”

“Good. I’m not sure I can eat much though, I don’t have much of an appetite lately. Ellen brought me lunch today and I barely ate any of it. I brought the rest of it home. You can take it for lunch tomorrow if you want.” Dean turned the water off and accepted the towel Castiel handed him. Once he had dried off he leaned on his mate and made his way to their bedroom. Castiel had invested in some oversized tee shirts and nightshirts that fit easily over his large belly and he opted for one of the oversized tees. Castiel brought him a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants and Dean allowed him to assist him as he dressed. Long ago he had learned that Castiel wanted to help him do things not because he felt the need to be in control but because he loved Dean and genuinely wanted to be helpful. Dean appreciated it, especially the closer he got to delivering their daughter. Everything exhausted him, even dressing and undressing. Dean had just pulled his pants up when the doorbell rang. 

“That’s probably Sam.” Castiel said and he left to answer the door. Dean ran a hand through his damp hair and made his way to the living room. His brother was standing by the sofa and he had a box in his hand. He smiled when he saw Dean and held the box out to him.

“It’s for you, and the baby of course. I hope you like it.” 

Dean took the box and with his brother’s help lowered himself down onto the couch. He opened the box and found a baby monitor and a little pink dress with matching booties inside of it. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

“Thanks Sammy. I love it.” When Castiel walked in with the food Dean held the dress up for him to see. Castiel smiled and reached out to touch the lace that edged the bottom of the dress.

“It really is lovely. This weekend I’ll get the rest of the nursery set up and paint it. Care to help me Sam? Gabe is coming too. Between the three of us it shouldn’t take more than an hour or two.” Castiel said as he sat down next to Dean and offered him one of the tacos. Dean tucked the dress back into the box and set it on the floor. He accepted the taco and picked at it without much enthusiasm. The doorbell rang again.

“I’ll get it.” Sam said before Castiel could get up. He went to the door and opened it. Gabe was standing there with a huge smile on his face

“Hey Samsquatch, long time no see.” Gabe joked. Sam laughed as he stepped aside to let the man in. 

“Aren’t you a regular comedian.” Sam said, but he was laughing as he followed Gabe into the living room.

“How are you feeling Dean?” Gabe asked as he moved around to the front of the couch to look down at the pregnant man.

“I’m tired but I’m good.” Dean replied, still picking at the taco in his hand.

“How’s your appetite?” He asked, noticing Dean’s lack of enthusiasm at the food in his hand.

“He doesn’t have much of one these last few days.” Castiel said. Gabe moved to sit in the armchair nearest to where Dean was.

“That’s to be expected. Appetite can be next to nonexistent in the days leading up to delivery. I noticed some mild contractions earlier today too. Braxton-Hicks. I noticed them at your last appointment too.”

Dean nodded. “I remember you telling me. Are they increasing?”

“A bit. Your plug is gone too. You’re about two centimeters dilated, so it could be any time now.” Gabe said.

Dean just nodded and continued to pick at the taco in his hand. Castiel reached over and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Are you ok sweetheart?” He asked. Dean smiled at him and nodded.

I’m fine, I’m just tired, and my back has been aching.”

“That’s the contractions.” Gabe said.

“Maybe we should get the nursery finished tonight.” Castiel frowned.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Sam agreed. Gabe shrugged.

“Sure, if you want to. Do you have the paint you wanted?”

“We’re not doing the room in pink, if that’s what you’re thinking. We’re painting it a pale yellow. We don’t want to repaint it later with the next pup.” Castiel explained. Gabe smirked at hearing they were planning on more.

“Makes sense. Dean, why don’t you rest a bit and try to get some food in you while we get the rest of the furniture put together and paint?” Gabe said as he got to his feet.

“Sure. I might actually be able to finish this one.” Dean said with a grin as he held up the taco. Castiel leaned over and kissed him softly on the forehead before standing up. Dean watched as the three men shuffled off toward the second floor and the bedroom that would belong to their daughter in just a few short weeks and smiled to himself. She was going to be so spoiled.

The men worked until well after midnight but they got the room completely painted and all of the furniture set up. Sam even hung the tiny dress in the closet and set up the baby monitors. When they returned to the living room they found Dean asleep on the couch, his chin dropped to his chest as he snored softly. Castiel felt guilty about that. Dean couldn’t get up from the couch now without assistance and he hadn’t been here to help him. Gently he shook his mate to rouse him and Dean’s eyes fluttered open. He looked up, seeing the three men watching him and smiled weakly.

“Sorry, I fell asleep. What time is it?”

“After midnight love. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Castiel said and helped Dean to his feet.

“My back is killing me. I think we need a new couch.” Dean muttered as he shuffled down the hall. He stopped at the bathroom door.

“She’s on my bladder again. I’ve had to pee for a couple of hours now.” He said.

“I’m sorry, if I’d have known I’d have helped you up sooner.” Castiel apologized but Dean just smiled and patted his cheek.

“It’s ok, I’m fine. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” He disappeared into the bathroom and Castiel returned to the living room where Sam and Gabe were talking and finishing off the rest of the food that he’d brought home earlier.

“So how much longer before she’s here?” He asked his brother. Gabe turned in his seat to look at him.

“Honestly? I can already smell the difference in his scent. She’ll be here very soon. Another couple of days is my guess.”

Castiel nodded. He had thought as much. 

“Cas!” Dean screamed.

Castiel shot down the hall with Sam and Gabe right on his heels. He threw the bathroom door open to find Dean standing by the sink, one hand clinging to the porcelain surface and one gripping his large belly.

“What’s the matter?” Castiel hurried over to him, slipping on the wet floor and nearly falling. He looked at Dean’s pants and saw they were soaking wet. Then the smell hit him.

“Oh hell, your water just broke?” He looked to Gabe who was already moving towards them.

“Let’s get him to bed.” Gabe took one of Dean’s arms while Castiel took the other. Together they got Dean up to the second floor. Sam went to the bedroom door and opened it as they guided Dean inside and over to the bed.

“I didn’t even get to build my nest.” Dean was sobbing and it broke Castiel’s heart to hear it.

“I’ll help you now. Tell me what you want in here and Sam and I will fetch it for you.” He said as he smoothed back his mate’s hair. Dean nodded and began giving instructions of what he wanted. The two Alphas hurried to get everything he asked for which included pillows from the couch, Castiel’s favorite sweatshirt that he wore when he went running, and even the shirt right off Sam’s back. Once he was settled back against the fluffy pillows with his little nest he sighed and let his eyes slip shut.

“I’m calling Ellen and Bobby. She’ll want to be here and I know she’ll have a calming effect.” Sam said as he pulled out his cell phone. “And maybe they can bring me another shirt.” Castiel chuckled.

“Tell her to bring something of theirs too. Once Dean smells them he’s going to be stressed if he can’t add something of theirs to the nest too.” Sam nodded and disappeared into the hall to make the call. 

Twenty minutes later Bobby, Ellen, and even Jo were at the house. Ellen gave Sam a quick hug before rushing past him to the bedroom. Jo eyed Sam and laughed.

“He took your shirt, didn’t he.” 

Sam nodded, giving a soft laugh of his own. “Yep.” Jo held out a clean tee shirt to him.

“It’s Bobby’s.” 

Sam accepted it with a quick thank you and pulled it on. While he didn’t mind being shirtless under normal circumstances he was rather self-conscious around Gabe. A moan from the direction of the bedroom drew their attention.

“She’s determined to come tonight, ain’t she.” Bobby said, but there was excitement in his voice and Sam could even see it in the man’s eyes.

“She’s a Winchester, of course she’s going to be stubborn and determined to do as she pleases.” Jo said and they all laughed at that. Sam directed them into the living room and scrounged up some beers in the fridge to offer them. It was tense sitting there listening to Dean crying and Sam had to fight the urge to run to his side. Protecting him was Cas’ job now and he had to stand back and wait like everyone else.

“So, do they have a name for her yet?” Jo asked, her eyes shifting toward the hall when Dean cried out again.

“I don’t know. They just found out today that it’s a girl. They’ll probably name her Mary or something.” Sam replied.

“Mary’s a good name.” Bobby said.

Sam looked up when Gabe appeared. He had blood on his hands and Sam shot to his feet when he saw it. “What’s wrong?” He demanded.

“This is normal Samsquatch, don’t worry about it.” Gabe disappeared into the kitchen and Sam followed him. He watched as the doctor washed his hands and then grabbed a stack of hand towels from the drawer by the sink.

“Can you grab as many clean towels as you can find? I need everything we can get.” Gabe told him. Sam nodded and went to the linen closet in the hall. Gabe passed him on his way back to the bedroom and Sam grabbed all of the towels he saw, including several large beach towels. He took the stairs two at a time but before entering the bedroom he knocked. A moment later Ellen opened the door.

“How’s he doing?” Sam looked past her to where his brother was laying back against the pillows, a pained expression on his face.

“I’m doing just peachy here Sammy.” Dean grunted before he was hit with another contraction.

“They’re coming pretty fast. Little angel will be here before morning.” Ellen said softly so that only Sam could hear her. He nodded but seeing his brother in pain like this was worrying him. The odors in the room were overwhelming him. Castiel was on the bed, half sitting behind Dean, whispering words of encouragement while letting Dean squeeze his hand and Gabe was positioned at the foot of the bed, checking Dean’s progression. He looked up and smiled when he saw Sam.

“Thank you, can you bring them here?” He motioned for Sam to bring the towels over. Sam crossed the room and set the towels down on the bed.

“Is there anything else that I can do?” He asked.

“When I ask, can you run a bath? They’re both going to need one, but not yet. It’ll be a while yet. He’s dilated to eight centimeters, so we have a couple more hours at least.” Gabe said. Sam could see the exhaustion in his eyes. He put a hand on the Beta’s shoulder and squeezed gently. 

“How about I make you some coffee? I think you could use it.”

Gabe smiled and nodded. “Yes, please.”

Sam patted his shoulder and left to go make the coffee. Jo found him in the kitchen. Her heard was lifted, scenting the air around him when he turned to look at her.

“Dean’s in a lot of pain, but it smells very sour and ashy.” She remarked.

“I can smell the worry coming off Cas, and the pain Dean’s in, but as long as Gabe smells calm I’m not going to worry. He knows what he’s doing.” Sam told her. 

“Good. Better than this being Crowley. Giving birth would be an even more miserable experience if Crowley were the one here delivering her.” She said with a laugh.

“Yeah, Cas wouldn’t let Crowley in here if he was the last doctor on the planet.” Sam laughed a bit louder at that. He set up the coffee pot and made the coffee stronger than usual. Both Cas and Gabe were going to need it.

“Sam? Do they have any ice? Dean’s thirsty but nauseous.” Ellen said from the doorway. Sam nodded at the ice maker built into the fridge.

“Sure do. I’ll bring a cup in a sec.” He said. She nodded and disappeared back upstairs.

“Mom’s been waiting so long for this baby, you have no idea.” Jo said.

“It’s only been nine months.” Sam wasn’t sure what she meant exactly.

“No, I mean she was hoping years ago that Dean would find someone to love that would treat him as an equal, and that he’d have had a couple of kids by now. She’s so incredibly excited over this baby, you have no idea.” Sam chuckled as he filled a large cup with crushed ice and grabbed a spoon.

“Well, we all know how stubborn my brother is. I like to think that he was just holding out, waiting for Cas to move her to Kansas.” He joked. Jo grinned at him.

“Yeah, I like that. They are perfect, aren’t they?”

Sam nodded. “He’s the only one for Dean.”

Sam brought the ice and two mugs of black coffee to the bedroom on a tray. He handed a grateful Gabe one of the mugs, and Cas the other one. Ellen took the ice and sat down in the chair she had pulled up to the bed. Sam watched as she fed Dean the ice. 

“How long between contractions now?” He asked, looking at Gabe.

“Oh, ten minutes give or take. He’s dropping slowly. Ninety percent effaced now.” Gabe replied. Sam just blinked and Gabe chuckled.

“You have no idea what I’m saying.” Sam smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

“No, but I can infer that it’s a good thing. As long as Dean and the baby are ok, that’s all that matters.”

“I’m never doing this again!” Dean screamed right before another contraction tore through him. Sam looked at Castiel who bore an expression of extreme guilt.

“Oh, all mothers say that.” Gabe actually waved a hand dismissively at Dean after checking to see if that contraction had brought any new progress. Dean growled at him. Sam had to bite down on his lip to stifle a laugh. 

“So I’m going back to the living room. If you need anything just let me know.” He said. Gabe gave him a small smile and nodded before turning his attention back to Dean and instructing him to relax and breathe. As Sam exited the room he had to laugh as a string of curse words flew from his brother’s mouth. Childbirth was definitely not something he envied.

It was just after dawn when Ellen hurried into the living room. “She’s crowning!” She cried before running back to the bedroom. Jo looked from Sam to her dad and then back to Sam.

“That means the baby’s head is starting to come out, right?”

Sam had been asleep but sat up at the sound of Ellen’s voice. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned. “Yes, she’ll be here soon.” Another scream, this one truly full of pain made him sit up straighter. 

“Sam!” Gabe yelled. Sam shot up out of his seat and ran up to the bedroom. The scene he saw when he walked in made him dizzy. Gabe was positioned right between Dean’s legs and he had the baby’s head in his hands.

“What can I do?” Sam asked.

“Grab his legs, give him something to brace himself on. Little princess is bigger than we expected and she’s stuck. He needs the leverage.” Gabe explained. Sam hurried to the bed, positioning himself right behind Gabe and grabbing his brother’s legs. He leaned down and balanced them against his shoulders.

“You won’t push me over Dean. Push against me as hard as you need to.” He said. Dean managed a nod before he was slammed with another contraction. He didn’t hold back as he pushed hard against Sam, but it gave him the ability to sit up and bear down a bit more, and Gabe was able to slip a finger in around the baby’s shoulder, popping it out. Another contraction thirty seconds later popped the second shoulder out. Gabe turned the pup so that she was face up and began clearing her nose and mouth. Another contraction hit and then the baby was free. The cries of a disgruntled newborn filled the room and Dean let out his own sob of relief at hearing it. Gabe quickly wiped her down and wrapped her in the first towel he grabbed. It turned out to be a Batman one. Dean’s legs went slack and Sam gently lowered them to the bed, stepping back so that Gabe could lean over and place the pup on Dean’s belly. 

“Sam, now we need the bath.” Gabe touched his hand and Sam was torn from his shock at seeing his niece being born. He looked down and nodded.

“Yeah, of course, I’ll get it ready.”

“Not too hot, ok? Dean’s going to be quite sore.” Gabe reminded him. Sam nodded again and hurried across the hall to the bathroom. The downstairs one only had a shower and a toilet but this bathroom was spacious with a large, claw foot tub. He adjusted the temperature and started filling the tub. Across the hall he could hear Dean still moaning and he worried about that. When the tub was full enough he returned to the bedroom.

“It’s ready.” 

Gabe nodded and got up from the bed. Castiel, to Sam’s surprise got up and scooped both Dean and the baby up in his arms. He stepped aside to let his brother in law through. Ellen followed them to the bathroom though Gabe stayed behind. When Sam looked at him he could see how absolutely exhausted the man was.

“You want some more coffee?” He offered. Gabe smiled weakly but shook his head.

“What I need is sleep, but I’m not done yet. I have to get the paperwork started for her birth certificate. If I forget late would you remind me that she was born at six eighteen? I’m not sure I’m awake enough to remember that.” He yawned and then took a few steps forward to lean his head against Sam’s chest. 

“Now is when you put your arms around me.” Gabe’s voice was muffled against his chest but Sam brought his arms up, encircling the smaller man.

“You know, there’s a third bedroom.” He said.

“I’m flattered but I’m too tired right now for sex Sammy.” Gabe sighed, his attempt at humor falling flat. Sam rolled his eyes before leaning down and putting one arm under the Beta’s legs and one around his back. Gabe cried out in surprise as Sam carried him bridal style down the hall to the third bedroom. He was glad that Castiel had set up Dean’s old bed in here. Carefully he deposited Gabe on the bed and stepped back.

“Get your mind out of the gutter and take a nap, you deserve it.” He raised an eyebrow, daring the Beta to challenge him but Gabe just smirked before laying back against the pillows and closing his eyes. Sam left him to sleep and went back to Dean and Castiel’s room. Jo was there, staring at the bed with a look of horror. 

“They’re ok, right? Dean and the baby?” She asked. Sam looked at the blood on the bed and grimaced. “Yeah, they’re fine, but let’s do Cas a favor and get the bed cleaned up, ok? I’m sure they’re going to want to go to sleep when they’re done in there.”

They found clean sheets and a new mattress protector in the linen closet and made quick work of stripping the wet sheets and soiled mattress protector off the bed and putting the new ones on. They had just put new blankets on when Cas returned, this time guiding Dean who was walking in, and cradling the baby in his arms. He was dressed in a robe and he smiled weakly up at Sam before coming to a stop in front of him. He turned the baby so Sam could see her.

“She’s beautiful.” He murmured as he touched her cheek. She made a snuffling noise as she turned her face toward his hand.

“She’s trying to scent you.” Castiel said, amused as he watched the baby bury her nose against her uncle’s hand. She pulled back and sneezed. Sam chuckled softly and ran his hand over the baby’s head. She had a fine amount of blonde hair and he wondered if her eyes would be green like Dean’s. He reluctantly pulled his hand away and watched Castiel walk Dean back over to the bed. He looked back at Sam with a look of relief when he saw the clean sheets.

“Thank you, I was afraid I’d have to do that before he could lay down.” 

Castiel got Dean into bed and pulled the blankets up and over him. Dean snuggled down with a grimace and turned onto his side, nestling the baby in the crook of his arm. Sam started for the door and Castiel followed. Out in the hall he closed the door so as not to disturb Dean.

“Where’s Gabriel?” Castiel asked. Sam pointed at the spare bedroom. “I made him go lay down, he was ready to pass out.” 

“Good. Thank you for staying and helping. We’re going to get some sleep now and maybe tomorrow everyone can see Dean and the baby.” Sam took a good look at his friend and saw how truly exhausted the man was. He had dark circles under his eyes which were red from lack of sleep and he was swaying on his feet. Sam pulled him into a hug.

“Congratulations man, I’m so happy for you guys. Go get some rest and I’ll see everyone out.” Castiel gave him a smile before disappearing back into the bedroom and closing the door. Ellen met him in the hall.

“She’s beautiful, ain’t she?” She asked. “She really is.” Sam agreed. They started down the stairs and met Bobby and Jo in the hallway.

“They’re going to bed. “They’ll call us when we can see Dean and the baby.” Sam told them.

“Guess we have to put off the shower now. At least the little angel will be here to show off for it.” Ellen said, the joy evident in her words.

They left and Sam locked up the house behind him. He was excited about his niece but he could wait patiently. They all could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this and it's all wrapped up. I hope you all are enjoying this!


	9. A Little Slice of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel settle well into parenthood and Sam comes to visit. Gabriel, ever near since the baby's birth, is at the house too. Sam gets to formally meet his niece for the first time, and he and Gabriel come to a (not so) startling revelation. Will Sam and Gabriel realize what they have?

It was three days before Castiel called and told Sam that he could come and see Dean and the baby. He took off early from work, saying a silent prayer that he didn’t have court that day and raced to his brother’s house. Gabe met him at the door.

“What, did you fly here?” Gabe teased as he let Sam in.

“Pretty much. Where’s my brother?” Sam asked.

“In here Sammy.” Dean called out from the living room. Sam followed his voice and found Dean sitting on the couch, a mug of tea in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Sam sat down next to him, leaning over to scent him. Dean chuckled, letting him. He knew Sam was just worried about him.

“I’m good Sammy. Feeling pretty good too.” 

Sam sat back, grinning. “Good. I told everyone in the office. I expect that you’ll have a ton of gifts by this time Monday.” 

Castiel walked in, stopping at the edge of the couch when he saw Sam. “How are you doing there big daddy?” Sam teased. Castiel smiled wide at that.

“I am ‘hanging in there’ as they say. She sleeps three hours at a time so we’re at least getting some rest.”

“That means the next one won’t sleep at all, you realize that, right?” Gabe said as he leaned against the back of the couch.

“You’re probably right, that’s why the next one is going to stay with you for the first three months.” Dean told him. Gabe barked out a laugh but he was clearly caught off by Dean’s teasing and didn’t have a response. Sam laughed at that. In the brief time he’d known Gabe there was very little that left the man speechless.

“So where is she?” Sam asked.

“Asleep, but she’ll be waking soon. Charlie came by this morning and we had to practically pry her arms open to get her back.” Dean laughed. He took a small bite of his sandwich before dropping it back on the plate that was balanced on his thigh.

“Did you decide on a name yet?” 

Dean looked up at Castiel before turning again to look at his brother. “Emily Mary Novak.” Sam mulled the name over in his head a moment before smiling.

“That’s beautiful.”

“We thought so too.” Castiel said as he sat down next to Dean, leaning over to kiss his temple. He had just sat back and gotten comfortable when a tiny cry came out of the baby monitor on the coffee table.

“Oh, let me go get her! Please?” Sam begged. 

“Go for it.” Dean said and Sam jumped to his feet. He practically flew up the stairs, slowing only as he reached Emily’s room. As he stepped into the room the baby paused in her crying and turned her tiny head toward the door.

“Hey princess, I’m your Uncle Sam.” He said as he lifted her from her crib. Her little nose sniffed at him and then she was gurgling. He cradled her in the crook of his arm and rocked her gently.

“God you’re beautiful.” He whispered as he looked down into eyes nearly as blue as Castiel’s. A creaking floorboard and the smell of peppermint and mocha told him Gabe was at the door before he even turned to look.

“She’s a sweetheart, isn’t she?” Gabe asked as he watched Sam rocking the baby. She was so tiny in his arms but he found it endearing, and the tender way he held her stirred something in him he hadn’t though could ever be touched.

“She’s amazing. I’m so happy she’s here.” Sam was smiling down at the baby as she buried her nose in his chest and breathed in his scent. 

“You want kids someday Sam?” Gabe asked. 

“Yeah, I do. Thought I’d have them by now but…” He didn’t want to think about Jess.

“But he or she left you.” Gabe finished, already knowing the answer. Sam looked up at him and Gabe could see the pain in his eyes.

“She found her truemate. I couldn’t stand in the way of that.”

Gabe had been leaning in the doorway but he stood up and walked in the room, heading over to the baby monitor by the crib and turning it off. Sam knew why. No doubt their brothers were listening downstairs.

“So Sam.” He said, turning to look up at the Alpha. Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what Gabe would say. He could smell something else in the Beta’s scent now and he realized the man was nervous.

“Yes Gabe?” He asked. Gabe stared at him for what felt like forever before he shook his head and started for the door.

“Never mind.” He muttered. He had almost made it out of the room when a strong hand grasped his wrist and held him in place.

“Gabe, just say what’s on your mind.” Sam pleaded. Gabe stopped, turning to look up at him.

“You know, you’re ridiculously tall.” It came out almost as a complaint but Sam could hear the affection in his voice.

“So I’ve been told.” Sam gave a quiet laugh, not wanting to startle Emily. Gabe stepped closer, peering down at the tiny baby, a soft smile unlike any Sam had ever seen before on his face.

“Betas can have kids, right?” Sam asked. Gabe looked up, his usual smirk returning.

“Yeah, though at my age it’ll probably never happen.” 

“Why not? Stranger things have happened.” Sam said.

Gabe’s smirk became a frown and he moved a few feet away to fiddle with a pink bunny that sat on the changing table.

“Betas already have half the chance of an Omega of getting pregnant, and I’m thirty six which means my estrogen levels are already decreasing and my egg production has slowed. The chances of me getting pregnant are about as good as me finding a mate.” He said bitterly. Sam looked at him for a moment before setting the now sleeping baby back in the crib. He turned the baby monitor back on before taking Gabe by the hand and leading him out of the room. Gabe looked up at him curiously as Sam pulled him down the hall and into the spare bedroom.

“What’s going on here?” Gabe asked.

“I don’t want Dean and Cas listening to our conversation.” Sam replied. Gabe sighed and moved over to the window. The sun was still high in the sky and he looked out over the back yard seeing children playing in the neighboring yards. He didn’t hear Sam come up behind him but he jumped when he felt strong arms embracing him from behind.

“Sam, what are you doing?” He turned just enough to look up at the Alpha, and Sam could see the confusion in his eyes, but there was something else there too. Hope.

“Gabe, I know truemates for Betas is a little different than it is for Omegas, a little less intense which makes it harder to locate them, but from the moment I first met you I knew you were mine. You smell…” He buried his nose deep in the crook of Gabe’s neck, smiling at the small moan the Beta made.

“Like absolute heaven.” He concluded. His nose was still pressed against Gabe’s neck but the Beta shifted in his arms to face him and he lifted his head to look at him.

“So do you Sam. I wasn’t sure if you felt it too or not. I was waiting this whole time.” He looked away, embarrassed. His entire life he had used jokes as a deflection to protect himself, but with Sam he just wanted to be open and honest. Sam pulled him over to the bed and sat down, pulling Gabe down into his lap. 

“You’re too short.” Sam teased. Gabe shifted so that he was straddling Sam’s legs and now he was eye level with the Alpha. His Alpha. He reached a hand out, gently stroking Sam’s neck. “Can I?” He asked. Sam tilted his head, giving Gabe the permission he sought, and sighed as Gabe leaned in, pressing his nose to the sensitive skin.

“Oh my God you smell even better up close like this.” Gabe moaned and wrapped his arms around Sam, allowing himself to melt against the taller man. Sam put his arms around Gabe too, holding him close. For a long time they just sat there, content to bask in one another’s scents but a knock on the door sometime later drew them both back to reality.

“Sam? Is Gabe in there with you?” Castiel was asking. With a whispered curse Gabe got up from Sam’s lap and went to the door. He pulled it open and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. 

“What do you need little brother?”

Castiel looked confused for a moment before the pheromones that had been building up in the room hit him. Contentment. Love. Happiness. It hit him in the face like a ton of bricks and his confused turned to a sly smile.

“You two are true mates, aren’t you.” He gave his older brother a playful punch and Gabe laughed softly.

“It would seem so.” Sam came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist and leaning his chin on the top of his head.

“He really is ridiculously tall.” Gabe pointed out, and both Sam and Castiel laughed. Dean appeared at the top of the stairs, his eyebrows raised only slightly at the sight of his brother and Gabe.

“Are you two just now figuring out you’re true mates?” He asked. Gabe tapped the side of his own nose.

“Beta nose, good at sniffing out pregnant Omegas, not so good at sniffing out true mates.”

Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around his own mate, resting his head against Castiel’s shoulder.

“So go on then, get out of here. Go mate, claim, whatever. Get your stinky hormones out of my house.” Dean said affectionately.

Sam removed his arms from around Gabe’s waist and leaned down to take his hand. As they started for the stairs Dean spoke up.

“Just make sure you call Bobby tomorrow and tell him or he’ll kick your ass too.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go take care of your pup, I’ll call you tomorrow.” Sam said as they headed down the stairs. A moment later they heard the front door open and close.

“So. They’re true mates.” Castiel mused. The irony was not lost on him.

“Yep, and I don’t think it will be long before Emily has a cousin.” Dean said. “Sam has always wanted kids. He didn’t think I heard him talking on the phone to friends the last couple of years. I’m happy for him though. For both of them. I think Gabe will be good for him. Keep him on his toes.” Dean said.

“And Sam will be good for Gabe, maybe bring out a more serious side of him. Make him let down his defenses.” Castiel added.

“Our family is perfect, you know that?” Dean said, picking up his head to look at Castiel.

“Our family was perfect the moment you became my mate. Emily is just an added blessing.” Castiel leaned in to kiss him and Dean sighed in contentment. This was what he had always wanted but never thought he’d have. This was Dean’s little slice of heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course they realized it, I wrote it!
> 
> So...that's my first Alpha/Omega story. I hope you all liked it. Leave a comment behind, let me know if I should write more in this particular genre. I enjoy reading them, but am I any good at writing them? I have more works coming, though they're strictly AU, no A/O. 
> 
> Also, I'm always open to suggestions for prompts. Even my well runs dry after a while, lol.
> 
> I do NOT do Wincest. Strictly Destiel, and maybe a touch here and there of Sabriel. I have no problems with others that write that, it's just that Wincest, or anything incestual in general is not my cup of tea. 
> 
> I love everyone that leaves me comments and kudos, you guys are awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave a comment. I love writing and I love sharing what I write.


End file.
